Just A Little Late
by Ayrpluto72
Summary: Clint Barton has a sister. She finds herself wound up in the Avengers due to some different DNA and a crazy god. Kidnapped, possessed, injured, rescued, they all happen to her. But will Clint be able to save her this time? Steve/OC and a tiny bit of Clintasha and Pepperony in there too. {Rated T to be safe}
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

The sandy haired man rolled his eyes as he looked around the room. Of course they would all be in here; they always are with one or the other.

The black haired man clapped as he entered the room. He was soon smacked over the head by a strawberry blonde woman and he grumbled a sorry. The sandy haired man rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch beside his partner. By partner he meant his co-worker but he did have a feeling he wanted it to be a romantic relationship.

He shook his head, he couldn't be thinking like that. It would distract him.

She turned her head to look at him. Her shoulder length red hair was let down like normal. She gave him a warm smile which he returned. She raised an eyebrow at him and he didn't even need to check to know that everyone was listening into their conversation.

"Where were you?" Natasha Romanoff asked smiling at him inquisitively. He smiled at all of their good intentions, but unknown to them, he wouldn't tell them why he had stayed behind on the Helicarrier.

No-one would ever know. He couldn't risk it, well at least he hoped no-one would ever know but then again this was The Avengers, and when they want to find something out, they will in the end.

Clint Barton smiled as he let the lie slide off his tongue easily. "Oh, I was just speaking to Coulson; he wanted to ask me a few questions about my last solo mission." Everyone in the room nodded, accepting the lie which covered the truth.

'_And protected her to some extent'_, he thought.

"Also, Fury and I were discussing what to do about Loki for the time being. But we've just decided to keep him in the cage, it's not like he will be doing too much anytime soon."

Tony Stark scoffed. "I'd sure hope so keeping him in that."  
The brown haired man beside him sighed. "If it was built for The Other Guy then I'm sure we will be fine." Bruce spoke softly.

A laugh came from the other couch and everyone's eyes followed the sound. "I have my doubts." Everyone rolled their eyes again, Thor still set on him being superior.

Clint's eyes wandered around the room, checking its occupants. Tony, Bruce, Thor, Natasha, Pepper and himself. "No Captain?" Everyone shook their heads.

"He's at the gym." Everyone sighed in defeat before moving on to other topics. But no matter how hard he tried, Clint could not get the thought of her being in danger out of his mind.

The nineteen year old sat looking out across the skies. It was so beautiful when the lights from the cities were on below. She closed her eyes and let the wind lightly blow around her. It was nice at night time, but she always preferred being out in the daylight such as now.

Her moment of peace was interrupted by a voice in her ear piece. "Agent George. Director Fury wishes to speak to you." She rolled her eyes and murmured thanks into the receiver before heading back inside the Helicarrier and into Nick Fury's office. He smiled lightly at her. She sat down on the chair in front of him and smiled back. A knock on the door echoed in the room and soon Coulson was sitting beside her. They nodded to each other before turning back to Nick Fury.

"We've decided to start asking our little Demi-God questions in an hour or so. All the Avengers are on their way and Agent Romanoff will ask Loki first. Once she has gotten what she can out of him, I would like to have the two of you go in and Agent George can ask a few." The two Agents nodded. Nick Fury smiled at them.

"Coulson, you are dismissed." Coulson nodded before leaving the room.

The girl raised an eyebrow. Nick Fury sighed; he didn't want to have to tell the girl.

"Hazel George," He began and she knew by the tone of this voice that he had found out. "How long have you known?" She sighed and knew he knew for sure.

"I found out a week or so ago, I had accidently came across my file and it caught my eye." Fury groaned.

"The Avengers need to know." Hazel nodded. "You are dismissed." She nodded again and once she reached the door she paused.

She opened her mouth to say something but shook her head and left after a second thought. Nick Fury was a good boss but she still wasn't sure what his best interests were.

She met up with Coulson outside as the helicopter carrying the Avengers landed. She smiled at the thought of him but quickly shook the smiled away before anyone noticed. As they all walked off, Coulson and her greeted them again.

The last one to walk off the copter was Steve Rodgers. She knew not to call him Steve unless he asked, it was manners. So she stuck to calling him Captain or the occasional Cap. It wasn't that he didn't like her, they were best friends. She just liked calling him Captain when everything was fine and calm.

Even Hazel George couldn't deny it; Steve Rodgers was the most kind man she had ever met. Maybe it was because he had grown up in a more polite generation, maybe it was just his heart, she didn't know. She could relate to him after all, but only Nick Fury and Clint Barton knew the connection with them. Even Steve didn't know it, but it wasn't something Hazel liked people to know so of course, it was not told.

One thing that Hazel would always try to deny, to anyone who brought it up and even herself, was that she had a rather large crush on Captain America. Not the name, but the man. Steve Rodgers.

But then again, no-one knew that. In fact, if you asked anyone what they could tell you about her life before S.H.I.E.L.D, no-one apart from Clint and Nick would be able to tell you a single thing about Hazel George.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Hazel and Coulson looked down as the radios crackled into life. They were both quick in action and listened to what Natasha was urgently saying through the handheld devices. Fury's voice rang through the system. "Agent Coulson and Agent George get into that room and make sure Loki does not get out." They replied quickly and headed into the room when a crash was heard. Coulson and Hazel sent each other questioning looks but where stopped as the wall beside them exploded. The two agents were flung across the room and into the wall beside Loki's cage.

Hazel looked over at the wall to see a blur of green quickly zooming past the gap and she knew that this was Loki's plan. Looking over at Coulson, she desperately pleaded for him to get up. She pulled herself over to his lifeless body and felt for a pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief as she felt the beat under his skin. She tried to push herself up but was knocked over by Thor clambering past her and into the cage, meaning on attacking Loki. She knew what was happening before she could stop it.

The door of the cage swung shut as Thor entered and 'Loki' disappeared. The real Loki was now out of the cage and laughing manically. Hazel looked over at Coulson to see him still unconscious. She groaned but pushed herself up from the ground, knowing that maybe it was time for her to start using her 'skills'. They weren't so much skills, after all she had been born with them.

She was weak though, and this was a big disadvantage. She pulled her gun out of her pocket and aimed it at Loki's head. She would have preferred used a bow and arrow like Clint, but she didn't have them handy at the moment, so she settled for her pistol. She coughed and Loki spun around to face her, Thor still looking for a way to escape the cage. Loki laughed at her.

"Ah, Hazel George." She froze, how did he know her name. Loki pressed the button beside him and smirked as Thor and the cage were released and plummeted down into the sky. Hazel growled and lifted her gun back up.

"Surrender yourself Loki, or I will be forced to shoot you." Loki laughed and closed his eyes. Hazel furrowed her brow in confusion before she dropped her gun and fell to her knees, her head in her hands. She closed her eyes and she let out a yell of pain.

Loki laughed as he looked through her mind. Once he got all the information he had wanted, he kicked her in the back and she fell face first on to the metal floor. Loki laughed at her once more as she tried to push herself up but failing at first.

Loki smirked. He could see the other agent coming to his senses but he didn't bother with him right now, this girl on the ground in front of him was much more valuable than Fury had let on. As she lay on the ground Loki spoke venomously. "Hazel George. Or should I be calling you Hazel Barton? Or the female version of Captain America?" Hazel's eyebrows shot up in surprise, no-one knew all of that, minus Fury and Clint. Loki laughed again.

Hazel moved her head over slightly to see Coulson staring at her open-mouthed. He never would have guessed. She mouthed a sorry to him but he understood. Coulson quickly moved over to where Loki was a placed his gun to Loki's head.

"Leave Hazel alone or I will shoot." He spoke swiftly and bravely. Loki smirked down at Hazel and her body tensed up. In under a second, Loki had moved to behind Coulson and Hazel was forced to watch what happened next. Coulson's eyes met her own and before he could react, Loki let out a yell as he pierced his staff through Coulson's chest.

Hazel's eyes bulged as Loki pulled the staff out and Coulson stumbled backwards, falling and leaning against the wall behind him. Hazel let out a yell of anger and launched herself at Loki, both of them crashing against the floor. In a matter of seconds, she had pulled out her gun, removed the safety and fired the trigger straight at Loki's heart. Hazel never saw the pain in his eyes, because the bullet never reached its target.

The metal cylinder bounced off Loki's armour and it angled itself before it shot back up and straight into Hazel's shoulder. She never felt it. Her emotions were masking any pain she would be feeling, once she calmed she knew she would be sore.

Hazel let out a scream as she did feel it. Loki laughed and pulled her upwards. She looked at Coulson and saw him still alive but she knew he was bleeding heavily. Loki placed her on her feet and she could feel the tears running down her face from the bullet. She knew there was a large gash across her forehead and the blood was mixing in with her tears. Loki smirked at her and raised the staff.

He mumbled a few words and touched her chest with the stick. Hazel tried to move or do anything, walk, move a finger, scream but she couldn't and she knew what Loki had done. He had placed her under his control and she couldn't do anything about it. Loki smirked as he ordered her to do things for him.

"Bow to me." Hazel physically obliged but not mentally. "I was originally going to kill you but this will be much more fun now I know who you really are." Loki smirked at Coulson as the two left the room. They quickly hurried out to the helicopter that had been waiting on Loki. Inside men.

There were shouts as some of the Avengers rushed out after them; having been informed she was possessed by Coulson over the radio he still had clipped on to him.

Loki quickly shoved Hazel into the plane and waved to the Avengers as they flew away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyone stood and watched as the helicopter sped away from the Helicarrier. Fury cautiously approached Clint who was seemingly getting angrier by the second. He raised his hands as he walked towards the man.

"Clint." Something snapped in him and he lunged for Fury but he was held back by Tony and Steve. Natasha was confused, she had know him for so long and he was her partner for missions, he had never acted like this before.

Clint started screaming at Fury and Fury stood trying to apologise.

"YOU PROMISED ME SHE WOULD BE SAFE. YOU PROMISED. NOW SHE'S PROBABLY GOING TO DIE." Fury raised his hands peacefully.

"I know I did Clint. I tried to keep that promise but it failed. I failed." Clint didn't accept his apology and continued to yell. Natasha looked at Fury and he nodded, letting her take over.

She wasn't sure why but she felt a pang in her heart at the thought of Clint loving someone else. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind she placed her hands on his cheeks as Tony and Steve held him back from going towards Fury.

The second his eyes met hers she started talking. "I know you are upset. But attacking Fury won't help get her back. We need to plan and then we can get her back." Clint calmed down and nodded.

He apologised to Fury and Fury told them all to go get some rest and relax. They had lost Thor and Bruce. They were out there somewhere and no-one was sure where. Coulson was in an unstable condition, waking up every now and again before fading again. Hazel was gone and under control of Loki.

Clint knew what that felt like. Luckily he wasn't under Loki's control anymore. Natasha had saved him and he was grateful once again.

As the remaining four avengers sat in the living room that had been provided for them, Tony was the first to speak up.

"Look dude, we're all friends with Hazel, we'll get her back." The other two murmured in agreement. Clint shook his head and placed his head in his hands.

"Yeah but she was more than a friend to me and I never told any of you because I wanted to keep her safe." Tony was the only one who looked at everyone's faces. Clint couldn't see them, but Tony caught on to what was happening.

Natasha and Steve both had looks of crushed hope on their face and instantly he knew that Natasha did feel something for Clint, and Steve felt something for Hazel. He chose not to say anything, now wasn't the time. Realising that the others weren't going to say anything else he opened his mouth to speak.

He was interrupted as the door opened and Agent Hill walked in.

"Hey guys, Fury told me to let you know the machines stacked up on coffee and you're all to have a cup. His orders." Clint was the first to get up and down a cup of coffee before they had even got the chance to fill their cups up.

He went and sat back down in his chair, closing his eyes for a bit. The other three got their coffee and sat back down too.

Steve was heartbroken. He had known Hazel since he was unfrozen and awake. She had been there at Times Square when he ran away and she had been the one to comfort him and try to teach him new things. He really had fallen for her, much more than he had with Peggy. He didn't know if she ever had felt the same. Heck, even if he had gotten to give her one last smile.

Natasha wasn't sure why she was feeling this way but it hit it. And it hit her hard. She was in love with her best friend, her partner. But he was with hazel and he hadn't told any of them. She watched as him eyes were closed and how at ease he seemed as he had a quick daydream. She looked at Tony and he shot her a sympathetic smile before nudging Clint with his foot.

"So what kind of relationship are you and Hazel then?" He asked, hoping for the two avengers sake it wasn't a romantic one.

Clint ran his hands through his hair. He took a few deep breaths before picking up his radio and speaking into it.

"Director Fury. I'm telling them."

He waited for a second before the line crackled to life and Furys voice echoed from the radio device.

"I think it's best."

The three stared at him as Clint began his story.

"I grew up with S.H.I.E.L.D as I think you all knew, my parents were agents before they died. My parents died when I was aged fifteen, old enough to know the truth about the world we lived in. Only two people know about the whole story. I had a sister. She was five at the time. I told Fury here that we couldn't have her being brought up in this world so we did the best thing we could do."

Clint paused for a moment and Steve spoke up.

"What did you do?"

Clint continued. "We checked around. See if anyone knew any reliable person to take her on but also knowing they would have to fake their death once she was old enough so she could return to us to be safe. Eventually we found one of the younger rookies who thought his parents would be happy to take her in. They did."

Clint buried his head in his hands before looking up at them all. "Their death ended up being real. The three were in the car and there was a crash. It had been on purpose by one of the many enemies I had made. They found out about her. They died along with the truth. She returned to us once Nick Fury approached her. We were reunited last week, I stumbled across her file and she came across mine. It was Hazel. Her name had been changed from Hazel Barton to Hazel George but it was her. Fury promised me she would be safe. Somehow Loki found out."

Steve and Natasha felt slightly better knowing it was just his sister. All three of the leaned over to comfort the archer.

Clint looked up. "She was offered the chance to be an avenger y'know? She's a lot like you cap."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The former soldier looked up at him. He furrowed his eyebrows together. He didn't understand what Clint was saying.

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked him softly and Clint stood up with no explanation and walked over to the storage cabinet. He pulled a key out from under a plant and unlocked the bottom one, the one everyone thought was jammed and had nothing in it.

He reached in and pulled out a brown file and flung it over to the table. Steve reached into the file and they all saw various photos of Hazel. They ranged from early teens to now. The four read through her file together. Steve read out the part were it said 'genetically enhanced'. Everything on the section matched his. He flipped through the history of her, however there was a section which was empty.

2007-2010 - N/A.

He raised an eyebrow and Clint shrugged. "She went missing for a while, right after the car crash. She's never told anyone what happened to her in those three years but I know something bad happened."

They nodded and Steve looked in her history section again. There.

His eyes locked on to a paragraph.

"Hazel was born while her mother was on a mission. They were in a radiation chamber when it set off while Hazel was born. Hazel's mother had protective clothing but she did not. Hazel was exposed to the radiation for at least fourth seconds. Afterwards it was noted she possessed various different patterns which latter proved exact to Steve Rodges aka Captain America (see file)."

He stopped reading and looked up. "So she's like me?" Steve asked slightly hopeful that someone else knew what he went through. Clint nodded. Tony let out a whistle as he looked at the sheet of paper he was holding.

"Pretty impressive training skills eh?" The list was very long and all the skills were obviously what made her the top agent she was now.

Clint shrugged. "She said she learnt most of them over the three year period that she won't say anything else about."

They all nodded before Fury walked into the room. He looked between them all. "I found these in the cell room." He reached into his pocket and dropped four blood stained photographs on the tables in front of them. He nodded at them all before leaving the room.

They all stated at the four photographs. The first one was a picture of Hazel with Bruce and Tony while they had been looking at some of the science results.

The second was a picture of all of the avengers and her laughing. The date showed it was only two days ago. They all held back emotions as they observed the other two photos.

The third one was Coulson and Hazel overlooking paperwork with Mariah Hill.

The fourth one made Clint even more determined to get her back soon. It was him and her.

But it wasn't a new photograph. It was a few months after their parents had died and she was about to be sent off but she didn't know that. The fifteen year old Clint was crouching down to his sisters height, her five year old frame looking fragile compared to his. Their pinky's were locked together and Clint remembered that exactly conversation.

"You promise we'll be together forever?" The five year old voice of Hazel asked her older brother. He laughed and crouched down to her height.

"I promise. Even if we get separated for a while, I'll make it back to you. I promise that I'm always gonna come save you when you need it most."

They linked pinkies and smiled.

Clint stood up, letting the photos sit on the table. He flexed his muscles while Tony, Steve and Natasha shared looks. Clint started heading towards the door before Steve's voice stopped him.

"Where are you going? We're a team. It's taken us too long to realise that and we are in this together. You aren't saving anyone without our help." Clint turned around and smiled at them gratefully.

"If you were Loki what would you be trying to do?" They all thought for a moment before Tony answered.

"He wants more than just getting the world, he wants everyone to know like a trophy or a monument- that little" Tony began but Clint cut him off.

"Stark Tower."

They all nodded at each other as they started to walk out. They all quickly suited up, before running out and to a helicopter. The pilot turned to stare at them all.

"Son, just don't." Steve said and he left the plane. Natasha and Clint started to pilot the plane towards New York. Natasha took over piloting as Clint pulled the blood stained picture of him and his sister out of his pocket and began to stare at it in his hands.

"So we just need to hit her really hard in the head?" Tony asked which Natasha and Clint confirmed. Once they landed the helicopter, Tony headed to Stark Tower while the others searched around for the Tesseract.

Tony walked into the main room to see Loki leaned up against the counter, waiting on him. Tony smiled.

"You should probably give up now." Tony spoke, slipping the metal bands onto his wrists.

Loki laughed. "What have I to fear?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "The Avengers. It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. "Earth's Mighiest Heroes" type thing."

Loki sneered at him before rolling his eyes. "Yes, I've met them."

"Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one." Tony took a sip of his whiskey. "But let's do a head count here: your brother the demi-god; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and YOU, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them. Especially the super soldier and a master assassin by kidnapping Hazel."

Loki grinned. "That was the plan."

"Not a great plan. When they come, and they WILL, they'll come for you."

"I have an army."

"We have a Hulk."

"I thought the beast had wandered off..." Loki laughed again.

Tony finally snapped at the Demi-God. "You're missing the point! There's no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it!"

Loki stared at him for a moment before laughing. "So while we are on the topic of avenging, when I'm done with her, who is going to avenge Hazel?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tony paused for a moment before anger over took him. "Don't you dare hurt her." He spat, taking a step towards Loki, who simply laughed.

"It might be a tiny bit late for the hurting part."

Seconds later, the door was kicked open and Clint stood beside Steve, their weapons raised at Loki.

"Where the hell is my sister?" Clint spat tightening his hold on his arrow.

Loki burst out laughing once more. "She's not here." The three men all looked at each other then back at Loki.

Steve growled. "Then where is she?" Loki laughed once more.

"What have you done to her?" Clint said moving closer to Loki. Loki smirked. "You know, it might not be the same for Captain here but if you leave a bullet in the blood stream of Hazel did you release it heals with the bullet still in her leg?" Clint narrowed his eyes as he imagine how painful it must be.

"Your sister doesn't feel the pain don't worry. I've taken care to that for now. It's not like she'll live for long anyway after I've finished with her." Steve moved forward now, standing beside Clint.

"Blood poisoning."

He glared at the three Avengers. But before he could speak, Thor, Natasha and a normal sized Bruce walked in. "Ooh a party." Loki said delighted.

Natasha kicked him in the back and pinned him to the floor. She held a gun to his head.

"Do what you want to me but if you kill me then you'll never know where you precious Hazel is."

Natasha slowly got off of Loki and he stood up laughing. "You're little friend is coming in use soon. Once that's over, I'm going to take great pleasure in forcing you to watch her die."

Clint yelled out in frustration before he turned around and punched Loki full on the jaw.

Thor caught Loki before he hit the ground and they all quick hurried back to the helicopter they had came in. Bruce and Thor thanked them all for being so forgiving about them not being there when they were needed most. The rest of the team claimed it wasn't their faults and they accepted Thor and Bruce's apologises.

They all hurried back to the Helicarrier, Fury congratulating them on capturing him again. Fury got them to take Loki and put him into one of the three rooms that were normally used for situations like when Natasha was making Clint remember who he was. They strapped Loki into the chair, with Tony taking Loki's staff away and into a secure place.

It was agreed on the fact that Steve and Clint would be the guards so that Loki didn't escape. Of course it wasn't the best of ideas but it would give Loki a bit of worry that they were on the verge of killing him just by looking at him. Everyone else had gone to get some sleep, they were sure tomorrow would be dull and draining.

Tony was the only one in the lab that night. He was doing all his security measures on his phone and holograms when he noticed the small orange dot. He mentally false palmed and decided he wouldn't mention this to the others. They would probably get really annoyed at him and that would not be helping the whole 'one big happy team' think that Fury had going on.

Unknown to anyone, Tony had microchipped everyone in the Avengers or really close to them. He knew how much Steve liked Hazel so he was glad he had now. He hasn't been checking his microchips recently as they had all been distracted by the kidnapping and the whole Loki killing everyone.

He zoomed in on the map. His eyes narrowed when he saw where Hazel's dot was. Of course, how could none of them realised? It was the perfect hiding place for Loki, no one would ever think to look in Hazel's own apartment.

He remembered his dad once telling him that if you ever needed to hide something, hide it in plain sight because humans are always looking for what's hidden even though normally things aren't really hiding.

Of course, Tony being the stubborn man he was didn't care much for his fathers words. He would never get over not spending time with him.

He spent the next half hour thinking a short plan over in his head. Not all of them could go, either Steve or Clint would have to stay to keep Loki trapped. He decided Steve would stay, Hazel was after all Clint's sister. He decided that it should just be Clint who goes, as it would be simplistic then.

Tony transferred the information of her whereabouts onto a small handheld GPS. He made sure the GPS had the orange light showing Hazel. He also checked it was completely charged. If it just so happened to run out of battery Tony Stark would be a dead man and the famous Hawkeye would see to it.

Tony walked through to where Fury was working away on a laptop. "I've found her." Fury stood up straight away. He clapped Tony on the back but Tony stopped him from gathering everyone.

"I think you've got to just let Clint go himself for this one. If anyone could help Hazel it would be him right?" Fury nodded.

"Fine. Have you prepared everything he would need?" Tony nodded and sat the GPS on the table. Fury picked it up before placing it back down. He nodded once more.

"Hazel is one of my best agents. Get her back." He said before going back to working on his laptop. Tony left the room and made his way to where Clint was, Steve was currently guarding Loki so Clint was sleeping.

Tony took a deep breath before he shook his friends shoulder. Clint sat up straight away and stared at Tony. He raised an eyebrow and yawned slightly.

"What's up Stark?" He asked slightly irked.

"It's Hazel. I've found her."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hazel still couldn't control herself. She wasn't sure what was happening to her. It was almost like she relied on Loki's commands. He had told her all about the bullet healing in her leg and the blood poisoning she had.

She hated this but she at least knew her brother was safe but she wasn't happy with that.

She could move but only to make herself food or do something useful. Loki had gone a few street away and he planned on the Avengers catching him again. Hazel couldn't remember why, the poisoning was taking away her concentration. Loki had supplied her with a set of bow and arrows just incase the Avengers came to try and save her.

She realised Loki was brainwashing her too, as she no longer found comfort in Clint. She only saw him as the enemy whose only mission was to destroy her.

She only stared to realise that Natasha was the same as Clint. Trained assassins who only needed her for their own good.

Loki had told her the stories of he brother and Natasha.

Black Widow and Hawkeye, master assassins.

Black Widow had murdered thousands of innocent people which caught the eye of Nick Fury. He sent her brother to convince Natasha that she needed S.H.I.E.L.D. She agreed because they promised her she would be able to kill lots more of innocent people but with new weapons and a partner.

Her brother too had the blood of many innocent people on his hands just because he enjoyed watching people take their last breaths.

At first Hazel didn't believe him but now she saw the truth in his words. The were mindless assassins. It reminded her of those three years. She yelled at herself. She swore she would never bring that up again but her she was thinking about it all.

She found herself loathing them all minus one. Captain America or as she knew him, Steve Rodgers.

She had this strange feeling towards him and she didn't know what it was. She liked it. Whenever she thought about him she would smile and her stomach would tighten slightly, a faint blush rising on her cheeks.

She pushed the thoughts of him out of her mind. She tried to remember anything else but all she could remember was the period she called 'metal block'. Just think about those three years gave her a cold shill making her shiver. She could see the scene she had been trying to erase.

_"Hazel! Hazel help me!" Hazel stopped to stare into the mans eyes. She reached down for his hand when the yells started before shaking her head, laughing and running away. _

Hazel shook the memory away. It made her lose balance during important times. She felt a vibration at her wrist and she looked to see the intruder bracelet was silently letting her know someone was in her apartment.

Loki's voice ran through her head.

"Shoot anyone who walks through that door with your arrows. Don't stop until they are dead."

She nodded to the invisible Loki and swung the bow into the right position. She crouched beside the table as the door swung open.

She recognised them instantly. It was her brother, the one who murdered hundred for the joy of it. Loki's voice tang through her head.

"Kill."

Hazel let the arrow sail through the air and smack her brother just beside his shoulder on his chest. He let out a cry. He ripped it out before turning to face her, his bow at the ready as well.

She quickly shot more arrows at him, none of which hit him. He had a small red circle where the arrow had pierced the skin and Hazel did not feel at all bad about it. He was a killer. He slaughtered innocent people.

She realised she was out of arrows, so she resorted to hand combat. Her brother had let go of his bow and arrows to fight her. He was stronger but she was quicker due to her enhanced DNA.

She managed to tackle him to the floor and she pulled out her pocket knife, going for the kill. She brought the dagger down but he blocked it, before he took his own and stabbed it as lightly as he could into her stomach. He knew where to aim so she wouldn't be too injured.

She fell off him and placed a hand over the bleeding patch. She knelt on the wooden floor, droplets of her blood now surrounding them.

Clint looked into his sisters eyes once more. They weren't the soft sea green they used to be. Just before he went to knock her out, her wrist flicked and he looked at himself to see the knife now stuck in his side. He tried not to focus on the pain and instead punched Hazel straight in the face. As she lost consciousness she heard Loki once more in her head.

"See? They kill innocent people just like you."

Clint reached into his pocket and pulled out the small radio. He pressed the button down.

"Hurry."

A second later, the window was smashed open and there was the helicopter with the door open for them. He dragged himself and the lifeless Hazel on board.

They finally reached the Helicarrier and the knife wound in both of them were fixed, as was the arrow puncture in his shoulder.

They carried her body into the room beside where they were keeping Loki, he didn't like it but it was the easiest option.

Clint took a deep breath as they sat his sisters body in the chair and clasped the restraints on before leaving. He knew what it was like to be in her position. He sat for a good hour just looking her over, checking to see what Loki had actually done to her.

He reached her leg. He let out a low whistle at how bad it really was. He expected it to be bad but this was a whole new level. They hadn't taken it out yet as she needed to be awake.

Clint rolled her trouser leg back down. Steve knocked on the door and Clint quickly talked to him.

"How is she?" Clint shrugged.

Steve nodded and went to keep up guard on Loki. Clint looked at his sister as her breathing because more short and quicker. He pressed the button under the table to let the rest of the Avengers know it was time. She was waking up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hazel tried to move but she couldn't. She groaned as she felt pain all around her body, especially her head. She wanted to move her hands to cradle her head but she found herself retrained to the seat. She tried to pull against the restraints but it did no good.

A voice spoke, trying to soothe her. "Haze, it's okay. You're going to be fine." He spoke softly and she clenched her teeth together as the pain increased.

She glared at him and he was confused. Wasn't she back to usual?

"Says the man who slaughters innocent people." She spat out and his eyebrows rose, his chest clenching a little. He turned off the transmitter so that the rest didn't need to hear.

Clint stared at his sister. She spoke up before he could. "Loki opened my eyes. He showed me everything the way it is." Clint groaned to himself.

Loki had brainwashed her.

He wasn't good at this stuff. However Natasha was, it was just as well he had her buzzer in his pocket. He lightly pressed on it and in under a minute she was knocking on the door. They stepped outside the room so she couldn't hear.

"She's been brainwashed Tasha. I don't know how to fix her." He said on the verge of tears. She patted his back and told him to get some rest. He plodded away and Natasha entered the room.

Natasha sighed as she saw her best friend in so much pain and anger. She sat on the seat that Clint had been occupying.

Hazel's jaw tightened. "Could my brother not kill me? He had to send in you to do it for him then. I'm sure neither of you have a problem with killing after all you killed hundred of innocent people." She spat out, almost repeating what she said to Clint.

Natasha's eyebrows rose but it seemed to have no effect on her.

Natasha placed a small photo, which had blood stains all over it on Hazel's lap. Hazel stared down at the photo.

"That's Phil Coulson. You were brainwashed by Loki while you were fighting to keep him alive. You guys were always partnered together for missions." Hazel stated at the photo and had a flashback to her and Coulson walking up to a big building in a suit.

She let out a gasp as more memories flooded her mind. Ones of them all doing experiments, saving each other and promises they all made each other.

Natasha smiled as Hazel's eyes turned from the bright blue colour back to her normal sea green colour. She stopped struggling and slumped back in the chair, remotely staring into the distance.

"Natasha, how many people did I-" Natasha cut her off.

"No. Don't do that to yourself." Hazel looked away.

Natasha was confused, that hadn't happen before. She lightly placed her hand on Hazel's arm. Hazel turned to look at her and her eyes filled with tears.

"Tasha I'm so sorry for saying those things! I don't know why I said them all!" Natasha hugged the nineteen year old as she cried into her shoulder.

Natasha stared at her for a minute. She was acting weird. Loki had made something change in her.

She calmed the girl down. "You're not you. What did Loki do to you?" She asked and Hazel closed her eyes.

"2007, September. They all let me join their group so that I would die from the cold. Then they found me and burned the whole place down, the man who trusted me was stuck but I didn't help him. I left him to die all because I valued my life more than his."

Natasha hugged the broken girl. "I spent the next two years learning to fight and swim and what not. I knew about my DNA but I didn't know much else."

Natasha hugged her tighter. "Shh, it's our secret." She whispered comforting the girl. She unlocked the restraints. Hazel felt bad for not telling her the whole truth.

There was a loud knock at the door and Natasha left the room so that Steve could come in. Steve walked in and hurried straight over to her.

She immediately jumped up and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she looked up at him.

He smiled and spoke.

"Don't go giving us all a fright like that again now. Your brother was terrified."

She froze and raised her eyebrows. "You know about my brother?" He nodded.

"We all do, he went slightly crazy when you got taken and then he told us why."

She nodded surprised. Steve lifted his hand and traced a cut along the side of her cheek. Their eyes met and Hazel felt her heart skip a beat.

They leaned in until their lips were connecting. Their lips moved in sequence until they finally pulled away smiling.

"Do you think your brother will mind?" Steve asked softly.

Hazel looked down. "Let's just keep this a secret between you and me for now. I don't want him going all crazy." Steve nodded.

He grinned teasingly at her. "Well in that case Agent George, would you care to be my secret girlfriend?"

A grin spread on her face. She laughed and hugged him again. "That would be amazing."

They moved apart and she sat on the edge of the bed.

There was a knock on the door and they looked up to see Clint standing there. Steve gave Hazel one last look before he swapped places with Clint.

Clint avoided her gaze as he sat down on the chair. Hazel sighed and lightly touched her arm.

"Clint, I am so sorry for what I said earlier." He nodded and pulled his sister in for a hug.

"Natasha told me that you still had him in your head." She nodded.

He was gone for now.

"Where is Loki?" She asked and he tensed up slightly. She placed a hand on his arm and he stared at her.

"Next door."

"I want to speak to him."

"No."

"Clint, I was an agent before you knew I was me. I think I can handle myself this time round."

He hesitantly agreed. Just before she walked in to the room Clint told her what has happening.

"We've got the security cameras on so we can hear and see what Loki does just incase. If you feel panicked get out." Hazel nodded and took a deep breath. She knocked on the door and Steve swapped places with her. Loki grinned as she sat down.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hazel narrowed her eyes at Loki as she settled into the chair. Loki laughed harshly.

"I see you're back to normal." Hazel clenched he fist before trying to compose herself slightly.

"No thanks to you." Loki laughed again and smirked. Hazel raised an eyebrow and stared him down.

"What?" She spat and a small red light from the camera at the edge of the room indicated they had just turned the microphone on. She payed no attention to that.

Loki chuckled to himself. "You seem to forget I was in your mind before I put you under my control." Hazel scoffed at him.

"Believe me, I haven't forgotten." She glared across the room at him as he tried to loosen the restraints. He smiled viciously at her and she immediately knew he knew something she didn't want him to know.

"Your mind is very intriguing isn't it?" Hazel tightened her jaw but listened to what he was saying.

Upstairs, The Avengers were gathered around the computer monitoring screen that was currently playing the security cameras feed from the room with Loki and Hazel. Everyone shared a confused look as Loki started going on about her mind.

Clint shared a protective look with Natasha over the thought of Loki being in her head. Loki had never been in Clint's mind, he had just been in control of him. He hadn't even known Loki had been in his sister's mind. He felt his anger rise and he growled.

Back downstairs, Hazel continued to glare at the Asgardian. He smirked at her.

"Especially when you were in Russia." A look of shock flew across Hazel's face. She visibly paled. Loki chuckled.

"Exactly. Does all your little friends know what happened in those three years? Do they know the things you've done?" Hazel moved slightly closer to Loki.

She growled at him. "Don't you dare." Loki laughed once more.

"Scared that they can hear it all?" Hazel clenched her teeth together. He knew they could hear their conversation and he knew they were watching. He wanted her to snap. Hazel took a deep breath.

"You've done so much more than they know. The red on your hands is invisible to them." Hazel flinched. She didn't need to be reminded.

"I don't like to talk about that." She said closing her eyes, trying to block it out of her head.

Clint had had enough of Loki pushing his sisters limits. He wanted to be down there to comfort her, to stand beside her. She needed him right now. Clint reached for his radio and called Fury. "I want to go in."

The radio crackled to life almost straight away. "Negative Agent Barton." He sighed and Natasha rubbed his back lightly as they watched Loki push Hazel's limits.

Loki leaned over as close as he could to Hazel and whispered into her ear, not loud enough for the camera to pick up what he said.

"The best thing about this all is that I can get out of these restraints in a second especially as I will be leaving soon. You were the perfect distraction." Hazel's eyes widened and she slowly stood up. She glared down at him. He smirked at her as she quickly turned to head for the door.

"I was going to make them all watch you die but I think I will get more pleasure in making you watch them die." Hazel's hand froze over the door knob and she felt the room turn colder. She felt the panic rise in her chest. She turned around to see Loki releasing himself from the restraints and standing up.

Hazel's heart almost paused. She looked down to see she didn't have her gun on her, it must have been taken away before she woke up. Loki held up his hands and a blast of power slammed her into the wall. He laughed and quickly hurried out the door. Hazel ignored the pain from the bullet in her leg and she took a deep breath before pushing herself off the ground and chasing after Loki.

She found all the guards in the hallway knocked out and she quickened her jog into a sprint. She saw Loki quickly slip into one of the storage rooms. She followed in swiftly and found she could no longer see him.

She listened and felt him approaching behind her, so she spun around and smacked her fist into his face. He yelled out in frustration and launched towards her, both of them smashing through the window and out on to the deck.

Hazel and Loki lay on the deck, regaining their breath. Hazel looked over to her left to see the Avengers rush out. Loki had pushed himself up and he hadn't seem them, he chuckled walking towards her. He never reached her, for Captain America tackled him to the ground. They wrestled around while Clint and Natasha went to make sure Hazel was okay. Clint helped Hazel up and Natasha gave her a quick comforting hug.

Hazel, Clint and Natasha turned back to see Loki standing with his staff. The three all shared panicked looks. When he had that, lots of bad things happened.

They started to approach him, Clint having handed Hazel a spare set of bows and arrows. She thanked him and loaded it up.

Everyone stopped what they were doing as a helicopter landed and a load of men working for Loki ran out, armed with guns and a few other weapons.

The Avengers got to work, fighting against the men. Hazel cast a glance over at Captain America and Loki. Her direction of where she was going changed as she watched Captain America get smashed away by the power from the staff.

Hazel loaded her bow. Loki turned to face her, a sick grin across his face. She aimed the bow and let the arrow slide through the air, Loki somehow managing to catch the arrow just before it made contact with him.

Hazel sat the bow on the ground and the two started to head towards each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hazel quickly changed direction and scurried over to where Captain America lay on the ground groaning. She crouched down beside him.

He looked up at her. "Hazel." He croaked out, and she knew he was injured. She pulled his mask off his face.

"Where does it hurt?" She asked softly and quickly, she knew a bit of first aid. Even if she did just numb the pain for a while.

Steve pointed at his left arm. Hazel gently lifted it as he groaned in pain. She quickly ran her hand along his arm and she could feel a broken bone. She ripped the bottom of her trouser leg and wrapped the fabric into a makeshift sling, before helping him up.

Mariah Hill hurried over to help them both. The two females nodded at each other before Mariah took Captain away and out of the fight zone. She smiled in thanks as she turned around, the other agent taking her boyfriend away from harm.

Hazel picked up the bow and arrows, shooting one of Loki's men in the shoulder as he pinned Natasha to the ground. Natasha shoved the man off her and stood up nodding at Hazel. Hazel smiled back.

"Reminds me a bit of Russia eh?" Natasha yelled to Hazel as they fought. Hazel laughed.

"I think I must not remember it as you did." Natasha laughed and Clint stared at them. He rolled his eyes and punched the man in front of him in the gut. He turned to the two of them.

"You two must not be thinking along the same lines as me."

Loki and Hazel looked straight at each other once more. She felt her stomach tighten at the sight of the glowing stick in his hands. She raised the bow and arrow in front of her as he raised the stick.

They stared each other down, both circling the other. Hazel could feel the pain from the wound in her leg but she tried to push it to the back of her mind. She tightened her grip on the arrow.

The over Avengers all raised their fingers to their earpieces as they fought, listening to who ever was speaking. Hazel sighed once she remembered she didn't have hers.

Loki noticed her distraction and shot a surge of electricity to her using the stick. She quickly flattened herself down, the beam missing her. She pushed herself up and groaned as the bullet wound in her leg sent another shock of pain through her.

She raised the arrow once more but Loki was quicker. He knew her weakness now, it was her leg. He quickly shot another beam at her and this time it collided with her leg, right on top of the bullet wound. She let out a yelp of pain and collapsed to the ground.

Loki smirked but she managed to release the arrow, it piercing his shoulder. Of course, he was a god and somehow it didn't draw blood, it only left a red mark. She used this distraction to get back up from the ground.

Across the deck, Clint was arguing over the radio with Fury as he battled Loki's men.

"She's going to keep going until she's dead!" Clint growled down the receiver, at the same time he released an arrow into the arm of one of Loki's men.

Fury sighed down the line. "She's one of our best agents and a super soldier, minus the soldier part. She knows what she's doing." Clint punched a man in the face while continuing his argument over the safety of his little sister.

On the other side of the craft, Steve was keeping Bruce calm. Now was not the time for him to hulk out. They watched everything from the screens in Bruce's lab as he fixed up Steve's broken arm.

They couldn't see Loki or Hazel yet but the cameras were still booting up.

Back down on deck, Loki and Hazel were in a heated argument. "Making you watch your precious brother die will be interesting." Hazel glared at him.

"Don't you dare touch my brother." Loki laughed and smirked.

"What about the super soldier? I felt your feelings for him." Hazel clenched her jaw.

"Don't you even think about hurting anyone else." Loki smirked at her again as he walked slowly. She mirrored his actions.

"I'm thinking about it." Hazel released another arrow but it soared over Loki's head. She clenched her jaw and he chuckled.

"Can't even hit me."

"I won't miss next time."

Loki was laughing by now. Hazel stopped walking and glared at him.

"What?" Loki smirked.

"Maybe hurting good ol' captain wasn't enough." He quickly flicked the stick and a beam of energy shot out. Her eyes followed it as it reached its target.

The beam smacked her brother right in the back and he let out a yell before falling to the ground. Hazel dropped the bow and arrows running to her big brothers side.

She rolled him on to hai back so he was facing her. She stroked his cheeks and made him look at her.

"Clint. You're going to be okay Clint. Stay with me." Clint blinked a few times to get the shock out of his system. He reached for his sisters hand and she grabbed on to his.

Her brother sat up slowly, his body adjusting to the jolt. His eyes widened at something over her shoulder but Hazel never got to find out what it was. Her eyes widened for a second as she felt the metal on her back.

Clint watched as his little sister's sea green eyes turned bright blue and clouded over. Loki laughed once more. In that instant, Nick Fury was on the deck.

Loki made Hazel stand beside him to show everyone she was being controlled again. Nick glared at the Demi-god.

"Release agent George." Loki laughed as all the Avengers stood beside Fury, even the man who turned into the hulk and the bandaged up captain.

Loki smirked at them all before he turned around to face Hazel. He smiled evilly at the Avengers before in a swift movement pulled out a knife which had a piece of the Tesseract attached on the end and rammed it into Hazel's chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Loki quickly walked away and on to the helicopter. His men all piled in and within second the copter and Loki were gone.

Clint was at his sisters side. She wasn't conscious but she was breathing. He picked her up and ran all the way to the hospital ward. Bruce was there in an instant, his doctor cost already on.

He shook his head at Clint. "Sorry buddy, you need to stay outside."

Clint was impatient. He paced up and down the corridors while Bruce worked on his sister with a bit of help from Tony.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Bruce and Tony walker out of the hospital room. Clint was at the door in a second.

"How is she?" He asked panicked, he didn't want to lose her again.

The two scientists smiled. "She's doing just fine." Clint grinned and they let him go into the room. He hurried to the side of the bed his sleeping sister was laying on. He couldn't help but grimace at the metal cylinder that was partially stuck in her leg.

"Can you fix it?" The men nodded. Clint smiled, relieved.

"We can't get it down for a while, she needs proper surgeon work to remove that." Clint nodded and everyone was interrupted as Nick Fury walked in.

His eyes were alert. "Loki's attacked New York. He's opened up a portal using the Tesseract and some aliens are roaming the city." All of them quickly suited up. Clint gave Hazel one last look. Fury patted him on the shoulder.

"She'll be okay." Clint nodded and ran after the rest of the team. While they were waiting on Clint to catch up, Natasha leaned over and whispered into Steve's ear.

"I know about you and her." Steve gave her a questioning look but by then Clint had caught up, and the avengers were on their way to New York.

Meanwhile, back at the Helicarrier, Hazel had opened her eyes. Fury turned to face her and instantly he knew there was something wrong with her. Her eyes were a bright blue and he knew she was still under Loki's mind control from before he stabbed her. He placed his hands over her wrists to stop her from lashing out.

He decided to check who mattered most to her to see if she would mentally fight Loki. He started to list out names and watched her eyes.

"Tony Stark." A slight flicker.

"Bruce Banner." A slight flicker.

"Thor." A slight flicker.

He knew the other three names would last longer.

"Natasha Romanoff." Her eyes stayed her normal colour for a good twenty seconds longer as she yelled out in pain from her concentration and mental fight with Loki.

"Clint Barton." Her eyes once again stayed open longer and she managed to say a few words to Fury.

"H-he's got the t-Tesseract opening the p-portal." She stammered out through her cries and yelps.

Nick Fury passed the information along, not telling the Avengers how he knew. He tried the last name.

"Steve Rodgers." Her eyes stayed normal for the longest time before they slowly went back to blue. Nick Fury sighed but quickly thought up something else.

"Your name is Hazel George. Your real name is Hazel Barton. You are eighteen. You spent a lot of time riding for three years in Russia. You have red on your hands. Natasha Romanoff convinced you to join S.H.I.E.L.D. Your parents are dead. Your brother is Clint Barton. Steve Rodgers is your best friend." As he slowly spoke all that to the confused Hazel, her eyes started to flick in between blue and green. She managed to speak a few words during one of the switches.

"Steve is actually my boyfriend." She let out a scream and Fury watched effortlessly. Her eyes flashed back blue before they slowly turned green and she calmed down, back to normal.

Fury smiled at her and she blinked a few times. She thanked him before leaning over and picking up a pair of tweezers. She grabbed a towel from beside the bed and before he knew what was happening, she had rammed the cloth in her mouth to dull the screams and she pulled the bullet out from her leg with the tweezers.

She placed the bullet on to the table beside the bed as Fury shook his head in wonder at her. Fury stopped her just before she was leaving.

"Hazel, now probably is a bad time but you should check this out." She took the medical sheet from his hands. She scanned it quickly until her eyes rested upon the last sentence.

Agent Hazel Barton is expected to have just over 24 hours left before the poison kills her.

She stared at Fury and he nodded. She mused her lips.

"I guess I better use those 24 hours wisely eh?" She went to leave when he mentioned something to her.

"You got a bit of Tesseract inside of you. It can't be removed. I believe that it will speed up the progress of your death. I'm sorry." Hazel blinked before taking a deep breath.

"No one is immortal Nick." She sighed before heading outside and slipping into her combat gear. She convinced him to drop her off at New York once she had collected her bow and arrows.

She nodded a goodbye to him and hurried through the streets, keeping an eye for the Avengers.

She spoke into the headset.

"Look who is joining the party." The whole team was delighted. Luckily for her, none of them knew about how this was 99% certain this would be her last ever mission.

She took a few deep breaths as she joined Natasha up by the Tesseract. Natasha gave her hand a quick squeeze and the agents shared a comforting look.

Natasha must have known something was wrong. Hazel could see it in her eyes, she was piecing the puzzle together.

Hazel took a step towards the Tesseract and it glowed even brighter, Hazel's eyes glowing slightly, almost reflecting the colour of the Tesseract. Natasha was about to make sure she was okay when Hazel took a step back and both the girls eyes and the Tesseract stopped glowing.

Natasha and Hazel were interrupted from their thoughts by Steve's voice breaking through the radios in their ears.

"Let's close this portal." Just as Steve said that, Tony let out a yelled of protest.

"Just a minute, I've got a nuke and I'm taking it up there." Hazel covered her mouth with her hands, she may be a level 10 agent alongside her brother and Natasha but she still was shocked.

Tony flew upwards and into the hole in the sky. They waited for a moment but there was no response from Tony. Steve sighed and contacted them.

"Now." Natasha hesitated before ramming the stick into the Tesseract, the portal closing up. As the Tesseract was pierced, Hazel felt a quick pain in her heart. She quickly brought her hand up to her chest as the pain subdued. Luckily for Hazel, Natasha hasn't seen it this time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"How does he do that?" Hazel asked amazed, as she looked up at the sky.

Tumbling down from the sky was Tony Stark. She let a smile flip across her lips but it soon faded when they all realised he wasn't slowing down. Thor started to swing back his hammer to catch Tony.

Hazel quickly got down from the top of the building, helped out by The Hulk. He placed her on the ground before jumping.

There was a loud roar and Hulk jumped across the air, grabbing Tony. He landed beside the three of them, placing Tony's body on the ground. Hazel crouched down at his side just as the light from his arc reactor turned off. She sighed and looked up at her secret boyfriend and the Demi-god.

She jumped as Hulk let out a roar, and she was glad when Tony also jumped. So he wasn't dead.

"What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me." Tony spoke and then he looked to his left to see Hazel crouched there. He smirked. "However, you're an exception. I still feel slightly faint, I think I need mouth to mouth." Hazel rolled her eyes and got up.

Tony laughed before turning to Steve.

"We won."

Tony smiled. "Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it." Hazel rolled her eyes again.

Thor spoke up. "We're not finished yet." Hazel started to head toward Stark Tower when her brother started to talk to her through the radio.

"Haze."

"Clint."

"You gave me a fright."

Hazel had reached the top of the tower by then. She walked into the room, her brother instantly coming to her side and hugging her. She buried her head into his neck and he smiled.

A groan was heard and they all turned around to face Loki. Clint loaded up his bow and the rest of the team scowled at Loki as he woke up.

He stared at them all. "If its all the same to you, ill have that drink now." Everyone rolled their eyes. Thor tied his hands together and they all headed on to the helicopter.

Hazel avoided eye contact with Loki, but she was aware he had been staring at her since they boarded. They were halfway back to the Helicarrier.

She wasn't the only one who noticed he was staring. She felt Steve tense up slightly beside her and if it had just been them, she would have held his hand but as her brother was also there she didn't. Her brother also had noticed.

"Quit staring at her." He spat and Loki chuckled.

"It's not like I'm going to hurt her. I'm just trying to figure out how long she has left." Hazel clenched her jaw. None of the others knew and she didn't want them to.

Everyone shared confused looks and Loki smirked. "Oh. They don't know." He laughed but before they could say anything else, the copter landed and Hazel hurried out, joining Fury.

Clint and Natasha shared a quick panicked look while Loki was taken off the Helicopter by Thor and Steve.

The Avengers all looked over at Fury and hazel, both of their eyebrows furrowed in panic. Fury patted Hazel's arm and reached into his pocket, pulling out a sheet of paper. He pressed it into her palm and they could all make out her thanking him before hurrying off into the ship.

Fury walked over to them, shaking the sad look off his face and hoping the Avengers wouldn't question him about it.

His hopes were in luck as even though they all saw the look by the way they were staring at him, none asked about it.

Fury lead the group into the cell room. The cell had been replaced but this time the walls were made of an un-breakable plastic. Loki was locked in and Fury told all of them to decide who would take first watch until they had decided exactly what was going to happen.

As they all discussed it, Fury slipped away unnoticed by the group of heroes. He quickly hurried along to the lab that he knew Hazel was working in. He rushed in just as she was typing on the computer.

"What have you concluded so far?" He asked, a frown on his face. Hazel ran a ran over her face.

"According to my calculations, I should already be dead, but all I have is a slightly sore headache. See?" She turned the screen towards Fury and he scanned his eyes over the calculations. He sighed and stared at her.

"I know you're going to hate it, but I think you need to have a nice talk with Loki." Hazel took a deep breath and nodded. She felt Fury push the small button into her hand and he passed her the earpiece.

"If I say get out you get out. If you can't handle it, press that button. That is an order." He spoke, his voice now laced with authority. Hazel nodded and she tightened her sandy coloured ponytail. The two S.H.I.E.L.D agents hurried back downstairs. Fury approached the Avengers.

"Guys, I believe it is time we got some information out of Loki. I'm sending in Hazel." Clint and Steve both started to protest but Fury shook his head. As Fury and Hazel walked closer to the room, she felt a small smile reach her lips as Clint turned to Steve.

"What's going on with you and my sister?" He asked annoyed. Steve chuckled.

"I think you all would have noticed if something was going on." Clint made a noise of agreement and apologised. Hazel looked over to the director beside her. He smirked and she blushed.

Once the Avengers were out of sight, Fury stopped Hazel just as they reached the door.

"I know Stark will try to hack the cameras, so I've pulled out the electrical wire so they are not functional. From this point on wards, anything that happens in this room only you and Loki will know exactly what happened." Hazel gulped and nodded but she understood.

If she didn't want them finding out she should be dead then it had to be this way. Fury patted her shoulder and she took a deep breath in before entering the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Loki looked up as he heard her footsteps approach. He let out a sour laugh.

"I figured they would send you to kill me." Now it was Hazel's turn to laugh. Loki tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"They didn't send me. And I don't like to kill." Loki rolled his eyes.

"Of course. Although you never had much problems with it in the past." She ignored the comment, not showing how it stung.

She rolled her eyes and leaned up against the plastic sheet separating them. He took a step closer, his eyes narrowed.

"I want answers." Loki grinned deviously.

"Ask away."

Hazel took a breath to focus. "I should be dead. Why aren't I?" Loki's smug smile faded. He knew the answer and he wasn't happy with it.

If he had his was she would have been dead a long time ago. He snarled at her.

"I thought the piece of Tesseract would speed up the process of your death. However, now I've realised it ended up burning off the poisoning from the bullet and remains healthily in your blood stream." Hazel nodded, accepting his answer.

She glared at him as she remember his initial comment.

"You had no right to invade my mind." Loki smirked, knowing he was once again pushing her boundaries.

"I'm sure the Avengers would love to hear everything in there but I already know of my fate." Hazel rolled her eyes.

"One last question. When I was under your control, you tried to make me kill my brother. Why?" Loki shrugged.

"I wanted you to slaughter him and I would release you just in time to see what you had done. It was what I had planned to do to Barton when I had him under my control." Hazel rolled her eyes and went to leave, but just as she reached the door he called out once more to her.

"You aren't as strong as you make yourself out to be. You're the most unstable mentally and physically out of the Avengers. I have connections who will come and when they do it will be all centred towards you." Hazel smiled. It may not have been an empty threat but she didn't let Loki's promises of death and destruction get to her anymore, it wasn't worth her time. She smiled over her shoulder as she left the room.

"Looking forward to it Loki." Once she came out, she activated the earpiece. Fury's voice rang through straight away.

"Hazel. What's the news?" She smiled down the receiver and she could feel him waiting urgently.

"I'm okay. I'm going to live." She heard Fury let out a yell of delight and never had she seen her boss so happy. She walked into the lab to see all the Avengers staring at him as he yelled in delight.

Her laughed joined in with everyone else's and Fury sped over to her and hugging her awkwardly before leaving. The rest of the group stopped laughing and stared at her. She shrugged.

"Not today. Maybe another time." They all dropped it, but looking at them Hazel knew that Natasha, her brother and Steve would find out soon, wether it was on her conditions or not.

Later that night while everyone sat inside having a few drinks for celebration, Steve found Hazel sitting outside on the skylight. He carefully sat beside her and they stared out over the waves as the Helicarrier sailed along. She swung her legs back and forth.

Before long, their hands had found each other and not a word was exchanged. She sighed and leaned against Steve.

Steve gently stroked her hair. He kissed the top of her head gently and she smiled. Steve decided to tell her about Natasha finding out.

"Natasha knows about us." Hazel didn't react over than smiling at him. She looked up into his blue eyes.

"Oh who cares." She leaned forward and captured her secret boyfriend's lips with her own. Steve placed his hands on her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. After a few minutes they pulled apart.

"Want to come get a drink?" He asked smiling at her. She shook her head.

"Unlike everyone else on board, I'm the only one who isn't legal to drink." Steve smirked.

"You may not be legal but due to the fact we have the same altered DNA, I can tell you that you aren't going to get drunk at all. Just one." She rolled her eyes but let out a light laugh, following Steve back downstairs.

The rest of the team hadn't been informed, but Coulson had been moved over to California to lay low for a while. He had asked for a bit of a break and Fury had agreed, telling everyone other than Hazel that he hadn't lived.

It was harsh but it was Fury. There was nothing she could do about it.

Her brother was starting to her suspicious of a romance between Steve and Hazel. If he asked then she might tell him, but for now he could be suspicious.

At midnight everyone went to sleep. When they woke up it was leaving time. After they packed their stuff, they all headed to Central Park trying not to draw attention to themselves. It didn't really work as Tony kind of made people's eyes turn.

As they all said goodbye to Thor, Loki narrowed his eyes at Hazel and spoke once more.

"They'll come." Everyone stopped and stare at the two. Hazel rolled her eyes.

"That's nice." Thor said goodbye once more before he turned the case the Tesseract was in, and in a flash of blue they and the Tesseract was gone.

Fury turned to all of them and smiled. "For now then, Avengers you are dismissed." He turned to Hazel and smiled.

"Welcome to the Avengers, Agent George." Hazel grinned and her eyes caught her brothers. She turns back to Fury.

"You know, I think I'd like to change that to my real name." She held out her hand to the director.

"Call me agent Barton." Everyone laughed and her brother hugged her tightly.

As everyone started to leave, Fury said one more thing.

"Well then Agent Barton, seeing as your last apartment got all smashed up, you're going to have to move in with Mr Rogers." He smiled and threw her a set of keys.

Clint walked over to Steve. "Take care of my sister and don't even think about dating her." Natasha rolled her eyes and soon her and Clint had gone. The rest of the team had left as had Fury while Steve and Hazel stared at each other.

They grinned as they got on to his motorbike.

"You ready for this?" He asked jokingly and she laughed.

She wrapped her arms around his waist as they sped through the streets, heading home together.

"I don't think I've even been more ready."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Weeks passed. Steve and Hazel continued their secret relationship, and it was all going smooth for them. Clint still didn't know and Natasha had promised not to say a word like always.

As of that morning, none of the Avengers had known about her close call to death and the fact there was still Tesseract in her blood. But then Bruce found out.

All the avengers had been at Start Tower, Tony had invited them all round for a laugh. Hazel had been joking about with her brother and Natasha about the countless missions they've all been on together when Bruce Banner walked in and edged his way towards the group.

"Sorry to cut in, can I borrow you for a second Hazel?" Hazel nodded and slid away while the other two didn't even glance over. Hazel followed Bruce outside the room and down to Tony's basement lab area. He stared at Hazel and she stared right back.

"When were you going to tell us?" He asked, concern laced in his voice. Hazel held her gaze, playing dumb. She had expected he would have been the first to find out or Tony, they were always trying blood samples everywhere.

She shrugged. "I don't know what you are talking about." Bruce glared at her and she remembered not to get him angrily or this could get messy very quickly.

He leaned forward a bit, trying to intimidate her. "You have Tesseract in your blood. You should be dead. That's what Loki meant." Hazel stared at Bruce until she sighed and slid down the wall, leaning up against it.

Bruce sighed too and sat down beside her. He raised an eyebrow and she explained it.

"If it was a normal person then they would be dead, from the blood poisoning and the Tesseract. My DNA is altered like Steve's so it fights everything off much quicker, hence why I can't get drunk." Bruce nodded, he already knew all that. "The Tesseract combined with my cells and instead of killing me, it saved me from the poisoning. I spoke to Loki and he confirmed this." Bruce rubbed her back as she obviously shook.

He stared at her. "So what does the Tesseract do?" Hazel shrugged.

"I don't know yet but it sure is helping my senses. I can hear so much better and see much better. I'm not sure why but when I find out, I'll get back to you." Bruce nodded and helped her up. Just before they entered the room, Hazel stopped Bruce.

"You can't say a word." Bruce looked torn but he nodded and they entered the room. Steve turned towards her and smiled once he saw her. She smiled back at him but her eyes flickered to her brother. Steve nodded and continued his conversation with Tony. She walked back over to her brother and Natasha, the two assassins laughing.

The Avengers all joked around, Hazel was starting to get used to the fact she counted under that category as well now. As everyone joked around, Clint's phone rang and he picked it up.

Everyone quietened down so he could hear. "Yeah. Of course. I'll inform her. Nope. Sure. Yep. Give me ten." He hung up and turned to face the rest of the group.

"I'm afraid that apparently me and Tasha are now on a mission." Everyone laughed and the two rolled their eyes. As they said goodbye to everyone, Natasha hovered by Hazel for a fraction longer than normal and she knew that Natasha was starting to catch on slightly. Clint hadn't noticed. He hugged his sister, before the two agents left.

Steve nodded at Hazel and she nodded back. Steve patted Tony on the back before standing up.

"I think it's best we head away too, Hazel has paperwork to finish." Tony nodded and stared between the two for a moment before Pepper hugged Hazel and whispered in her ear, not noticeable for anyone else to hear or catch on to.

"Keep safe okay? I don't think any of them could handle you being gone again." Hazel nodded slightly so the men wouldn't notice and once they pulled away, they had grins on their faces. Steve passed Hazel her leather jacket and the two left the tower, heading back to their apartment.

Once they got back, Hazel made her self a cup of coffee while Steve managed to turn the TV on. He grinned at Hazel. "See! I'm learning." He smiled proudly at her and she couldn't help but laugh as he looked up at her from his spot on the floor. Hazel pulled out her file that Fury had asked her to double check to make sure there wasn't any information she didn't want anyone else to see on there.

She was the only agent over than her brother and Natasha who was allowed this privilege. Fury understood that there were something's they would rather not be sharing with the world just yet.

He sometimes found himself doubting if any of them would tell everyone their true past. Hazel had known that while she had been in protective care, her brother had been in a circus and Natasha had been a brain wiped assassin. But that was almost common knowledge now, no-one knew much about those 3 years other than Natasha who only knew a small part.

She hoped that she would get it done before Steve lost interest in the history programme he was watching. She knew she would have to tell him soon, but she didn't want it to be for a while. She scanned through the file and a line caught her eye and instantly she knew she wanted it taken off.

"Has Tesseract in blood stream, advanced senses."

She picked up her red marker and drew a line over the words, knowing Fury would get the message. She quickly packed the file up before moving off the couch to put her coffee cup into the dishwasher.

She was aware of Steve following her. She wasn't too sure why but she just chose to see what he did.

He leaned against the kitchen wall, there wasn't a door or walls between the kitchen and living room to save space. Steve smirked cheekily at her and she blushed slightly.

She moved over to where he was standing and he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him. They looked at each other and shared a passionate kiss.

Hazel wrapped her arms around his torso and he laughed at her. She hugged him and he hugged her back before asking her a question she didn't want to hear.

"So what did Loki mean when he asked why you weren't dead yet?"

Hazel froze and looked up at Steve, who had a curious look on his face. She felt her stomach clench up. She didn't want to tell him yet.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and all the reads haha!_**

**_If you want to have short snippets of the next updates then you should follow my twitter for this account: ayrpluto72_**

**_Thanks again and now, here you are with the next chapter. _**

Chapter 14

Hazel, being the highly trained agent she was, quickly thought up a lie.

"He thought that he would have been able to kill me by then, after his many failed attempts." Steve nodded and let out a sigh of relief. He hugged her tightly once more.

"I was starting to think he poisoned you." Hazel laughed lightly but she knew the Captain's guess was spot on. They walked back through to the living room and he pulled her into his lap. He played with the end of her trouser leg and she smiled at him.

Steve gently rolled her trouser leg up slightly so he could examine the bullet scar. It wasn't pretty but it wasn't horrendous either. It was a small circle, with a small red line coming right across the middle and Steve stared at it for a moment.

"When did the bullet get take out? I don't remember you going in for the operation." She laughed lightly.

"I wasn't waiting around. The second I got back up after being stabbed, I grabbed some tweezers and pulled it right out." Steve's jaw dropped. He was shocked, that would have hurt.

She shrugged and he rolled his eyes. He realised that this was part of the sad truth behind Hazel Barton.

She opened her mouth. "Sadly, I've had worse." He didn't pry further as he knew she wasn't the type to go into her past. They sat on the couch, Steve telling her a few of his war stories before they both headed to bed.

Just as Hazel was about to leave his room, he called her back.

"Why don't you sleep here tonight?" Hazel smirked and he blushed. She laughed before nodding and joining him under the covers. He pulled her against his chest and soon the two Avengers were blissfully sleeping.

They were woken up by a phone ringing. Hazel lightly pecked Steve on the lips as she grabbed the phone.

"Agent Barton. Talk to me." Steve laughed lightly at her professional tone and she gently smacked his bare chest.

She heard Fury on the other side. "I've got you and the old Cap a mission. I'm sending a quinjet for you both to arrive in roughly half hour. Oh and Agent Barton?" Hazel nodded before she remember he couldn't see her.

"Yes sir?"

"You still need to thank me for letting you move in with your boyfriend." Hazel's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"How did you know?" She asked confused and Nick laughed.

"After you got stabbed and were still under Loki's control you mentioned it as I got you back." Hazel sighed and she heard his booming laughter before she said a quick goodbye and hung up.

Hazel motioned that she would be two minutes to Steve before she walked into her room and pulled her new shield uniform on. The old one was pretty badly beat up, the bullet holes and slashes had made the shot be declared unsuitable so Tony had made her a new suit.

It was basically the same as Natasha's but didn't show as much cleavage, which had been Clint's request. However, Tony had mentioned that Fury had asked for a slight style to be on it. He made a few of the panels be blue, the colour of the Tesseract and she knew it was his way of reminding her how many times she had came close to death. She wasn't sure if it was a warning or a praise just yet.

Once she was changed, she walked out of her room while turning around to close the door. She look a deep breath and decided to walk to Steve's room.

When she turned around, Steve was standing right behind her making her heart jump slightly. He laughed at her shocked face.

"What did Fury want?" He asked as he slipped a clean shirt over his head. Hazel smiled.

"He's got the two of us a mission." Steve nodded and motioned for Hazel to turn around. He quickly stripped off his dirty underwear and slipped on a new pair of boxers and a pair of black jeans. They didn't flare out at the bottom but they weren't so skinny as to stick to his legs. It had been a present from Hazel.

They shared a quick kiss before Hazel grabbed her bow and arrows with him grabbing his shield and they headed up to the helicopter pad on top of he building. Hazel smiled as the pilot waved and hazel recognised her as Agent Hill.

"Fury's finally letting you fly now?" Agent Hill laughed.

"After what, five years?" They both laughed and the quinjet took off heading over the ocean. Steve smiled at Mariah.

"So are we flying or sailing today?" He asked and Hazel was proud how quick he was starting to catch on to this new world.

Agent hill laughed. "Sailing. Fury wants to take it easy." The three laughed and they landed. Once on deck, they were lead into the main control room and Hazel laughed as she saw one of the agents yet again playing Galaga.

Fury motioned for the two to sit down across from him at the table. He slid a folder across to them and as Steve had a quick look, Fury mentioned something to Hazel.

"Once you've got back, I'm holding a full Avengers meeting maybe even with Thor." Hazel raised an eyebrow and Steve looked up. "You need a codename and it wouldn't feel right if someone wasn't here." Hazel and Steve shook their heads as Fury smiled at them before going back to the task on hand.

"Anyway, there's a charity event going on in Miami and we've been asked to sent two agents to keep a close eye and to be the guest of honour so we picked you two. There is a selection of dresses in the costume room for you Agent Barton. For you captain, here's a suit that we had tailored for you. Try to match. Dismissed." They collected the rest of the information and Steve accompanied Hazel to pick a dress. He picked out a navy blue dress which reached her knees, and it was loose around her legs. She nodded, she would definitely have a thigh holster and a gun strapped to her leg.

Steve had been told to have two guns on him as there was no way he would be allowed to take his shield. One was fitted nicely into the waist band of his dress pants, the other on the inside of his jacket.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Steve and Hazel were escorted to the weapons department just before they left the Helicarrier. Nick Fury motioned them over and they walked towards him. He held out three guns, all with small red lights on the grip. Hazel and Steve shared confused looks.

Fury laughed. "The MI6 department gave us the idea. All three are coded to your finger DNA codes. The safety will only be able to work if either of you are holding the gun." They took the guns and placed them into their hiding spots before Fury said more as they were leaving.

"Oh and you two, I have two things. First one being I don't want reports of the President dying because you were too busying making out." Steve and Hazel both blushed. "Secondly, Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff don't know you're going on this mission so if you come back with a scratch he will probably murder Captain. That is all." The two looked at each other before they boarded the jet.

Eventually, the jet had landed outside of the location of the charity event. They flashed their ID badges at the security and they let them in. Steve copied Hazel's lead, he was new to all of this.

Hazel smiled as she saw the President and went over to introduce themselves.

He turned once he spotted someone approaching. Hazel smiled at the man and he smiled back, looking at the two for a moment before nodding appreciatively.

"Ah, Agent Barton and Captain America I see?" Hazel nodded and smiled. The president laughed as he stared at Hazel.

"I believe last time we met, you were agent George. Such a moving story." Hazel stared at the man for a moment before he snapped out of it and called a waiter along. The waiter glided over and Steve couldn't help but feel slightly suspicious of this whole event.

"How may I help you sir?" The waiter asked politely. The president motioned to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

"Please show these two to their seats. I presume you know where?" The waiter nodded and led the two to a small round table. Eventually as the night was due to begin, the four other people turned up and sat at the table.

She didn't recognise two of them but as the third and fourth sat down, the man let out a groan.

"You have got to be kidding me." Steve rolled his eyes as Tony Stark sat down, removing his sunglasses and Pepper sat beside him smiling at the two.

"Nice to see you too Stark." Hazel said and a cling of a glass was heard as the man running the whole event stood at the front of the hall on a slightly raised platform.

"First of all, I would like to welcome our four guests of honour." He pointed to the table Tony, Pepper, Steve and Hazel were sitting at. Everyone started clapping.

"They are the multi billionaire, Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries Pepper Potts, and Agents Barton and Captain Rogers." They gained a few looks of confusion, no one knew who the last two were. Sure, Captain Rogers was familiar but no one was sure how but the other name was not familiar at all.

As the man finished his speech, a loud bang was heard and at the same time, the three Avengers who were in the room groaned. Steve yelled out a warning for the younger Barton.

"Hazel! DUCK!"

They quick looked around at the situation. The waiters, well most of them anyway, had all pulled out guns.

To save time, as Steve grabbed the gun from inside his jacket, Hazel grabbed the gun at his waistband. Tony shook his head at the two.

"Nu-uh. Give me a minute." He pressed a few buttons on a small remote and of course, his suit flew in the window with a briefcase attached.

Another gun shot rang out and everyone flattened themselves to the floor. Tony promised Pepper she would be okay before quickly stepping into the suit. Steve and Hazel opened the case to find Steve's shield and her bow and arrows, along with their earpieces. They emptied the briefcase and the three avengers jumped into action. Tony went to make sure no-one was hanging around outside while the other two dealt with the herd of men who had the guns. The second the two stood up, one bullet came speeding towards them but Steve deflected it with his shield. Hazel had released an arrow at the man, but she was only aiming to scare not injure.

There was whispers around the room. Someone was louder than the rest and Hazel smiled slightly.

"It's the Avengers! Captain America and the Unnamed one." She chuckled at her nickname and her and Steve were quick to disarm the men. As they came to the last man, he grabbed the president and held a gun to his head.

Everyone was forced to watch as the two Avengers contemplated their next move. Hazel's eyes twitched towards the mans foot and Steve knew what she was planning.

Hazel quickly loaded her bow and released the arrow, which lodged itself into the attackers foot. At the same moment, Steve lunged forward releasing the president and placing him safely on the ground. Tony contacted them over the radios.

"No one else. Back Up team heading in to arrest the men. Any injured?" Steve and Hazel looked around.

"None." Tony sighed and started muttering about a job well done. Pepper had rushed over to the two and they informed her Tony was safe. She sighed and cheers began as the two Avengers were praised by everyone for saving them all. Steve and Hazel both had a cut on their face. His was on his jawline while hers was just above her eyebrow. No doubt Clint would be raging.

An hour later, the two were just landing at the Helicarrier again. Fury patted them on the back as they returned the guns for safe keeping.

"Job well done agents. The president praised your work to me." They thanked Fury before getting out of the party clothes and into their clothes they arrived in. Before they left the costume room and so that no one would see, they shared a quick kiss.

Hazel didn't realise that at the moment but maybe Loki really did mean his threats.


	16. Chapter 16

**_As of twenty minutes ago, I have finished writing this story. Altogether the story has 29 chapters. There is 13 chapters left. Thank you. _**

Chapter 16

Hazel and Steve walked out of the room and towards the main control room. Fury nodded his head at the two.

"Take a seat. The other avengers will be joining us soon so we can discuss the matter of a code name for Agent Barton." Hazel and Steve nodded before sitting down beside each other. They shared a quick smile while Fury rolled his eyes and soon there was a knock at the door and the other Avengers walked in, each taking up a seat.

Clint sat across from his sister, narrowing his eyes once he saw the slight cut above her eyebrow and the cut on the Captain's jawline. Before he could question anything, Fury spoke.

"First thing is first, Agent Barton needs a code name." Natasha, Bruce and Clint managed to remain normal but Thor and Tony burst into laughter. Everyone rolled their eyes as Tony suggested an idea.

"How about midget?" Hazel clenched her teeth. She wasn't that small, just slightly small compared to the rest of the team. She exchanged glances with Fury and Tasha, they understood what she wanted.

Fury nodded and Natasha leaned over, smacking him across the top of his head. Tony mumbled a few select words before quieting down. Hazel sat smug. Everyone sat looking at each other for a moment before Bruce clicked his finger and pointed at Hazel.

"How about Falcon?" Tony scoffed and Bruce held up a hand to explain.

"Like a peregrine falcon. Those things are fast and quick, a lot like Hazel. Oh and fun fact about them, sometimes their eyes can look blue in certain lights." Everyone ignored the last part but Hazel sent the scientist a quick glare for throwing in that jibe.

Fury also sent the man a quick glare. Both went unnoticed by the other Avengers who were all agreeing on the codename. Clint was over excited about the name.

"Hey sis, you'll be just like me!" Everyone rolled their eyes at his excitement but Hazel let out a small chuckle before Fury clapped.

"Now, moving on to more pressing matters at hand." Everyone gave each other confused looks, Fury hadn't mentioned anything about the meeting having more importance than just a name check. Hazel saw Steve's jaw tighten and she carefully placed her hand on his knee, making sure none of the others saw the exchange. He smiled but did not look down at her, trying to be secretive.

Fury stood up and the screens behind him lit up. He opened his mouth to talk when Clint cut in.

"One second, why do you have cuts on your faces?" Tony, Hazel and Steve all shared looks. Fury adverted Clint's glare.

Steve spoke. "We went on a mission." Hazel shrugged and Fury continued speaking much to Clint's annoyance. Clint's eyes flickered from Tony to Hazel to Steve to Fury before he huffed and leaned back in his chair, tuning into the new mission.

Fury nodded at them all. "So we've been looking into an unfamiliar energy signal coming from different points and after a few days we started to piece the puzzle together." Thor looked confused. He raised his voice over the directors so he wasn't misheard, even though his booming voice was never misheard anyway.

"Puzzle? What puzzle and where can I find these piece? I do not understand this Migardian term." Everyone sighed and Fury set back down in his chair letting out a groan of annoyance. Thor looked even more confused so Tony leaned over and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it big guy." Thor's eyebrows came together slightly but he motioned for Fury to continue with his speech about S.H.I.E.L.D's findings from the unknown energy source.

Hazel had her head placed down on the smooth countertop of the mahogany table. She had a gut feeling what the energy source was and she didn't want Fury to tell everyone yet.

She noticed everyone staring at her and she sat up, ignoring all their confused and worried looks and turning her eyes to focus only Fury. He stared at her for a moment and she stared back, everyone else looking on in confusion. He snapped his gaze away and Hazel shuffled in her chair under the pressure of everyone staring at her.

Fury stood back up and faced the group of heroes. He liked to call them the Avengers but he knew they liked to be called a time bomb, and for once he could mentally agree.

Steve, Natasha and Clint were the least dangerous at the moment, but he knew they all were on the edge of snapping soon. Bruce and Thor worried him, if they were to get angry real quickly then everyone would be fried meat. Tony also made his life slightly harder with the way he recklessly handled the situations and was always hacking into the security systems.

But what really was panicking Fury was Hazel. The small nineteen year old was the youngest person on board but he knew she was the most dangerous. Even she didn't know that. He wasn't sure what could happen to her seeing as she somehow had survived, he just hoped she would stay the same as she had before.

If her live hadn't been so hectic, then maybe she might have never had to stay here. But she had super soldier blood and if she hadn't stayed she would probably be under control for someone like HYDRA, and that was to be avoided.

He started speaking again. He knew the others couldn't find out about Hazel yet, so he had to quickly change the direction of the original topic.

"We haven't completely decided what the energy surge is but we think it might be some kind of weapon powered by the Tesseract. We'll let you know if more comes up, while we do our research, Stark and Banner, you two can see what you can research too. Clint and Natasha, I have a utterly different mission I need you both for, Thor and Steve, I believe there is a group of soldier who were hoping you could give them a talk on different types of army's." Everyone nodded and all left the room apart from Hazel. Fury sighed and sat across from her.

"They need to find out soon." Hazel shook her head.

"Not yet sir." Fury placed his fist firmly on the table.

"Hazel, maybe they will know what's happening to you." Hazel shook her head. He didn't understand.

"I can't be experimented on again. No. I'm sorry, I've got to go." Hazel quickly got up and rushed out the room, heading straight towards the gym, leaving Fury to run one thought over his head.

'Experimented on again? What did they do to her in those years.'


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hazel rushed into the gym and started punching away at one of the punching bags. She felt herself getting more annoyed for letting herself get out of shape this bad. She needed to remember her bow and arrows aren't the only thing that will keep her alive even though it seemed she wouldn't be dying anytime soon.

She heard him come in, he wasn't exactly trying to cover his heavy footsteps and she rolled her eyes as she picked up the bow and arrows that were always kept here for her and Clint. She ignored him and focused on one of the easier targets to get warmed up. In under three seconds, she had loaded up the bow and released the arrow, getting smack bang in the middle.

He started clapping and she got annoyed at his distracting presence. While turning around on her heel, she loaded the bow and fired at arrow over his shoulder, purposely missing but showing him she was annoyed at him for interrupting her.

"What do you want Tony?" She asked harshly as he stared over his shoulder at the arrow stuck in the wall. He held his hands up in surrender.

"I want to know how you are doing." Hazel felt her muscles tighten and she froze into place. Tony Stark had never asked her such a question, in fact she had been doubting if the only person he even had a slight care for was Pepper. She shook her head to clear her confused thoughts and placed the bow back in the stand, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

She stared at Tony and decided to play it cool. "I don't know what you mean." She grabbed on to the two poles above her head and started pulling her body weight up and down, warming up the muscles in her arms so she could move on to some harder targets with the bow.

Tony rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "You know exactly what I mean Agent Barton." He said and she raised an eyebrow before dropping to the ground.

Hazel rolled her eyes as she leaned against the wall, facing him. She shrugged.

"Physically I'm fine. I don't know why you seem to care though, it's not like you've ever cared before." She said, a hint of sarcasm lacing her voice. He shuddered slightly.

"Once you've been in a portal like the one in New York, lots of things change. This is about you though, there's something going on with you and somehow Fury knows every little bit and I will find out what." Hazel scoffed and Tony left the room in a tantrum.

She spent the next hour hitting the quickly paced moving targets, getting every single one exactly in the centre. She felt herself straining, it must have been getting late. She quickly packed up the equipment before checking the time.

"11:58pm." Hazel muttered to herself as she checked her phone's time. She quickly headed back to her room and had a quick shower before drying her hair and collapsing onto the bed. It had been a long few days and she hadn't got a lot of sleep.

Within seconds she was asleep, her face looking the most peaceful it had in weeks and her mind was clear for once. She didn't dream at all that night nor did she have any nightmares. It was the best sleep she had had in many days.

The next morning, he thought over all the stuff clouding his mind.

Director Fury wasn't sure what to make of the young agent. He hadn't gone after her once she had rushed out of the room, understanding that space was what the teenager needed.

She was thrown into a world of pure chaos and death, he was starting to understand why Barton never wanted his little sister to be an agent, but he knew it was her best protection. Her parents had asked for it.

He got up and walked to the main control room to be greeted by Agent Hill. She smiled softly at him and he nodded slightly in return. He watched everyone rushing around working and he smiled. Back to normal, well almost.

Hazel was the second to be awake out of the team. She walked into their temporary shared kitchen and living room which was next door to the lab. She noticed Steve was cooking some bacon and she smiled as she walked up to him. He smiled as he heard her come closer.

"You want some bacon?" He asked happily and Hazel wrapped her arms around his waist and nodded. He laughed and pulled her in for a quick kiss. Just as they pulled away and Hazel moved to collect a plate, the rest of the team all seemed to come in within seconds of each other. Steve sighed as everyone demanded bacon.

Hazel laughed and helped him cook the bacon. They hoped no-one would notice but as the two cooked breakfast for them all, they purposely bumped into each other and their fingers lingered for longer than they should. Luckily, as normal no one was paying too much attention, apart from Natasha who was the only one who knew. She winked at Hazel as everyone sat down. Hazel choked on her food before looking away.

Everyone stared at her but she shook it off. Natasha laughed and everyone shared looks between them all.

Soon after they finished breakfast, everyone got to work. Clint and Natasha left on a mission, Bruce and Tony headed for the lab while Thor and Steve had been asked to go on a help mission as a building had collapsed and they needed to help get the survivors out.

Hazel, once again, was left to roam the ship. She soon found her self in the lab, sitting on one of the tables as Bruce and Tony worked around her. She sighed as they started talking about things she didn't understand again.

Her ears suddenly perked up once Tony mentioned something she liked the idea of.

"I have a ton of that back at the Stark Tower, I could go get some but I would probably stay for a few days to keep Pepper happy." Bruce nodded.

"I would come but we both know Fury wont let us both leave." He said, kind of sadly. Hazel saw her chance.

"I can come." The two scientists turned to her, surprised she had been listening.

Tony nodded. "Will Fury mind?" She shook her head.

"I'm not needed right now." Bruce gave her a strict look but she ignored him. He too thought she was a time bomb.

Tony nodded. He quickly pressed a button on the familiar red briefcase he had been carrying. The metal of his suit quick formed into the Iron Man suit around him and he smirked. Hazel rolled her eyes as he held onto her waist before he took off.

She glared at him as they headed towards Stark towers and made a mental note to tell Pepper to tell him off.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hazel and Tony landed on the launch pad, and almost instantly Pepper appeared, a glare on her face. Her gaze softened once she spotted the annoyed looking teen and she quickly hugged Hazel before turning to Tony, looking livid.

"You didn't even tell me you were coming! I have no dinner planned." She huffed and he pulled her into him right after taking the suit off. She couldn't help but smile up at him and Hazel let out a fake barfing sound.

The two adults glared at her but she just tilted her head to the side and smirked innocently. They sighed and all walked inside. The first thing Hazel did was lie on the couch and Tony stood staring at her, his head tilted. She closed her eyes and Pepper laughed lightly. Pepper told Tony to go take a shower and as he huffed and walked away, Pepper stared at Hazel.

"You're okay." Hazel nodded and she let everything go before the tears came streaming down her face and she was crying in Pepper's motherly embrace.

Pepper rubbed her back soothingly and wondered why on earth Hazel was having a breakdown in her arms only minutes after turning up.

They sat like that for a good twenty minutes. During which, Tony had walked in, seen the crying girl and Pepper shook her head and he nodded understanding it was a girl issue before he headed downstairs to do whatever in the basement.

Hazel calmed down eventually and she sat up, looking at Pepper with tired eyes. Pepper smiled warmly at her and Hazel was happy she had someone she could trust.

"Come on, what's that all about eh?" Pepper asked and Hazel dove straight into the Tesseract DNA and how she should be dead. Pepper listened patiently, nodding at the moments that needed to be nodded at and hugging her when it felt right.

Once Hazel reached the end of the story, Pepper hugged her tightly once more. Pepper smiled at her again and Hazel felt much better actually telling someone.

Pepper decided to take her mind off things. "Seeing as its only mid-morning, how about you and Tony go out for a bite to eat?" Hazel nodded happily and opened her mouth to invite Pepper.

"No, I have a meeting. Sorry." Hazel stared at her confused that she guessed what Hazel would say but she shrugged it off as Tont walked in, dressed in a black sabbath shirt and black trousers. He smiled at Hazel.

"You ready to go out?" Hazel nodded, she didn't have to change for once as she had not gotten into her uniform that morning due to laziness. She was wearing skinny jeans and a white shirt with a leather jacket. Tony reached over the counter and threw a pair of black ray bans at her which she caught with ease.

"Thanks. The flashes hurt." Tony nodded in agreement as they both said goodbye to Pepper before taking the lift down to the ground floor. Tony nodded to the receptionist as he passed and she smiled back at her boss.

The second the two had gotten outside, the flashes had started.

"Tony! Over here tony!"

"How are the avengers?!"

"Who is this?"

"Are you cheating on Pepper?"

At the last one, Tony and Hazel both stopped walking and started laughing. They turned around to the reporters and Tony swung an arm over Hazel's shoulders. He raised his other hand and everyone was quiet.

"Firstly, She's nineteen. That's just wrong. Secondly, this is Hazel, but you can call her Falcoln." The reporters started asking questions again but Tony talked and they were quiet once more.

"She's the unknown Avenger." And with those last words, Tony and Hazel walked away from the press and headed towards Central Park to grab a hotdog. As Tony removed his hand from her shoulder he rolled his eyes.

"Really Hazel?" Hazel shrugged.

"You never know when anything could happen." He rolled his eyes at the bow he had made her a few weeks ago. It was just like Clint's and it started small before you just flicked it into place.

Currently, Hazel's bow was on the inside of her jacket, and on the other side was 11 arrows attached to the coat. Tony rolled his eyes as he paid for the two hot dogs and they sat on the grass.

As they ate, they noticed a small boy wearing an iron man mask wander up to them. He smiled at them and the two smiled back.

"Excuse me sir? Are you Iron man?" Tony grinned and smiled at the kid.

"That's me! Would you like a picture?" The little boy nodded and motioned for his mum to come over and take the photo. She thanked the two for their patience before they wandered off. Hazel laughed and tony shrugged. He always had a soft spot for kids.

They sat chatting away about the new prototypes Tony had been working on for a good hour or so. They had been approach by various people wanting photos, and what surprised Hazel was people wanted her in them too.

She guessed news really does travel fast. She could picture the front pages of her and Tony from earlier and she cringed. She had never been in the public eye before. The rest had but not her.

As her and Tony discussed the feature of Jarvis being able to open windows or not, Hazel stopped talking as she felt the hairs on her neck rise. Tony looked at her and she turned to him.

"You'll be needing the suit." Just as she said that, a loud bang echoed and something exploded from the middle of the park. As people crouched down low to avoid being hit by anything, Tony quickly suited up while Hazel pulled out her bow and loaded it up with an arrow.

There were gasps as the smoke cleared and everyone saw the two Avengers, but the Avengers were more shocked to find Loki standing there smirking at them.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hazel froze and Tony groaned. Tony quickly reached into a compartment on his metal arm and passed her an earpiece. She quickly thanked him and slipped it into her ear.

Loki let out a booming laugh and Hazel instantly raised her bow again. He smirked and in one swift movement had grabbed the little boy from earlier and was holding him captive. Hazel was forced to lower her bow and Tony turned off his motors as Loki smirked.

"Loki, leave the boy alone." Hazel spoke and it echoed all around, no-one daring to move or make a sound incase Loki turned on them.

Loki laughed again. "Agent Barton. Always trying to save everybody. You and I both know that everyone dies." Hazel flinched slightly but didn't stand down. She decided to go for similar tactics to the charity event. She muttered the word charity only loud enough for Tony to hear and he nodded, moving the suit slightly to flex.

In a matter of a second, Hazel had loaded the bow and released the arrow, hitting exactly where she wanted it to hit. The arrow smacked against Loki's foot and although it didn't do as much damage as it did to the man at the charity event, it was enough of a distraction for Tony to fly in and grab the little boy. Hazel didn't focus on anything else than Loki.

He somehow had his sceptor once more and shot a ball of light towards her. She duck the energy and fired another arrow at him as a distraction as she ran towards him, engaging him in hand to hand combat. He was much stronger than her due to the fact he was a Demi-God but her super serum also made up for it.

She heard Nick Fury's voice in her ear. "The rest of the team are on their way Falcon and Stark. I repeat, they are on their way." She didn't reply as she was too busy but Tony did for her.

She kept up with Loki and they were at neck and neck, with the upper hand being constantly switched between the two.

Loki had once again found a weakness in her. Whenever the sceptor got too close to her, her eyes turned the colour of the end of the stick and the colour of the Tesseract, making it look like she was under his control. He smirked, this was working out better than he had planned.

His smirk soon faded as the noise of a quinjet appeared. He quickly looked up to see the rest if the Avengers heading in minus the Hulk. He was sitting this one out.

Clint was at Hazel's side in a second and they knew the spectators had realised they were brother and sister as you could see the similarities. The fact they both were holding bows also was a good give away.

As Loki looked around, Hazel jumped up and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying and crashing into a tree. She smiled at Natasha and Clint who stood on either side of her. As Loki pushed himself up, he started to laugh and Hazel took a quick look around to see that the NYPD and Steve and Thor had managed to feet everyone out of the area of the park they were in. The NYPD had set up barriers to stop people from going in.

Loki smirked as all the Avengers (minus Bruce) stood side by side, their weapons raised. Hazel and Natasha shared confused looks. Surely he knew there was no escapes this time?

Loki didn't do anything other than talk. Which of course, turned out to be the most fatal weapon he owned.

"How can you all stand there knowing one of your members almost died a few weeks ago?" They all shared confused looks, minus Hazel who avoided their gazes. She was focused on Loki who was staring right back at her.

"Oh. You haven't told them little hawk." Loki laughed and everyone turned to face Hazel. They all had confused faces and she avoided looking at them as they stared at her.

"How the Tesseract is in your blood stream. How you should be dead. How the Tesseract reacts to you." It suddenly made sense to all the Avengers. That was why she had been acting weird as had Fury.

Hazel glared at Loki with a burning passion. He smirked and faced the rest of the team.

"Watch." He walked over and they were all too frozen from shock to do anything. He raised the sceptor to Hazel and the close the energy on the end got to her, the more her eyes glowed blue and the brighter the stick glowed.

As it came closer to her, she fell to the ground clutching her head and groaning in pain. That brought the rest of the team out of their shock. Steve growled as he sat down at Hazel's side.

"What have you done to her?" Clint spat out and Loki laughed.

"Refreshed her memories with some old ones. From let me see, 2009. Tough time for her." Hazel was no longer at Central Park, she was out in Russia being hunted by master assassins. She felt the knife being dragged down her shoulder and she screamed out in pain. The memories stopped and she was back in Central Park but the pain continued. Then she heard a whisper, almost like Loki's voice.

"I will kill them all, and I'll make you watch just like you've done for thousands of other murders. Or you go to Germany. You don't tell any of them. You remove that tracker. You leave tomorrow. I'll keep in contact." The pain suddenly stopped and Hazel slowly pushed her self up but Loki had vanished.

The rest of the team turned to argue with her for not telling them anything when Nick Fury's voice rang over the radios.

"Agents, I believe we have some debriefings to do. However, I request that while all of you come back to base that Hazel and Captain go back to their apartment for reasons I don't want to disclose yet." No-one argued with him and soon, Hazel and Steve were sitting in their apartment.

They had changed clothes as theirs had been pretty badly wrecked and he had been in his suit. She sat on the couch thinking over Loki's offer when Steve sat directly in front of her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was full of hurt and Hazel sighed.

"I never wanted you to have to get hurt from my issues." Steve sighed and pulled her in for a hug. He kissed the top of her head.

"If you ever have to suffer pain again, I'll suffer it with you." Hazel smiled and leaned up and kissed him, she was surprised at how well he was taking it. He smiled back at her and kissed her.

* * *

Hazel leaned over the edge of the bed and checked the time on the digital clock.

08:45.

She sighed and looked over at Steve's sleeping body and knew this was going to hurt him as much as it would hurt her. She hurried into the bathroom and got ready before she grabbed her emergency packed bag and pulled on her black clothing to blend in. She could hear the faint gun from above the apartment signalling the helicopter was there. She scribbled a quick note for everyone and placed it on the kitchen work top before hurrying up to the helicopter that was waiting on her. Just before she did, she picked up her pocket knife and pressed it into her skin, flinching slightly. She slid the knife into the cut and managed to pull out a small tracker and rolled her eyes at how Tony had done it without her knowing. She hurried back up and into the copter.

She sighed as the copter took off and the Demi-God stared at her.

"Believe me, I have no reason for you anymore. But I know someone that has been waiting to meet you again." Loki smirked and Hazel felt her blood run cold. The man in the front chair turned around and he waved evilly at her.

It was Erik Hofstung. He had found her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The second Steve woke up, he knew something was not quite right. He pushed the covers off and noticed that Hazel wasn't beside him. He shrugged it off and headed into the kitchen, hoping she was making breakfast.

When he did not find Hazel in the kitchen or living room, he made sure he didn't jump to conclusions. Maybe she had just gone out for a walk or maybe while he had been sleeping Fury had sent her on a mission. That would be it.

Steve grabbed a yogurt pot from the fridge and sat down on the kitchen island, getting through the pot in a minute. He placed the pot in the bin and as he turned around, a piece of white paper caught his eye. It was folded up and was sitting on the counter and he was instantly drawn to it.

He carefully unfolded the letter and he felt a wave of confusion run over him at the words on the page.

Hazel had left, not just him but everyone and everything. She didn't even say why or where she was going. He slammed the letter down on the table before grabbing his jacket and keys. He ran straight down to the motorcycle and kicked the gears on. He headed straight for Stark Tower, knowing he would find the rest of the Avengers there.

Where was Hazel and why had she left them all?

* * *

Hazel stared at the man as the presence of him brought back painful memories. Erik Hofstung laughed as she squinted at him. He swapped placed with Loki so he could talk to Hazel.

"I've been planning this little воробей." Hazel shuddered at the Russian name. She hated him calling her that and he knew that. It meant sparrow, and he knew she hated being referred to as Sparrow after all that had happened.

He laughed and she looked up from her lap. "You knew the conditions. No one leaves, not alive anyway." She gulped as he leaned forward in the seat, Hazel leaning back slightly.

"So we've been searching for you, and when the news of the unknown Avenger was revealed, I knew it was you. You didn't even change your name. Loki here, had used your memories to find me and tell me everything. Now, he's dropping us back off at base in return for me keeping you away."

Hazel's mouth opened slightly but she closed it and put on her emotionless mask. Erik let out a booming laugh.

"Just like we taught you eh?" Hazel ignored him the rest of the journey. Too soon for her liking, they had landed and she was being ushered out of the helicopter, Loki waving at her mercilessly. Erik nodded to a few security guards and they let him into the dark black building which almost mirrored an army camp.

She was lead down various corridors, the walls only being made of glass revealing various labs. She took a deep breath as Erik pulled her along. She could see the inhabitants of the rooms all watching her and pointing or whispering. They all knew who she was, Hazel knew Erik would have bragged about getting her back.

Hazel took a deep breath as they headed down another flight of stairs and into a large control room. The thing that was different than most bad guys lairs was they were normally black and dull, but Erik wasn't one for cliches.

All the rooms were bright, white floors and white walls, making Hazel not feel as doomed. It was all just an illusion of course, her fate would be the same no matter what the colour of the interior was.

Erik pushed Hazel into a chair that was in the middle of the control room. She tried to fight back the guards that strapped the restraints on to her arms but all that earned her was a slap across her cheek. She spat some blood on to the polished white floor and Erik raised his lip at her, showing his white teeth.

"See you've not changed too much Barton." Hazel looked up as he used her last name. He smirked.

"We know all about your brother now thanks to Loki. All in return for a few weapons." Hazel clenched her teeth and tried to focus on anything but his jaunts. He smirked and pulled up a chair so they were face to face.

Hazel narrowed her eyes at him, her training kicking in and not showing any fear.

"So why am I back?" She said angrily and Erik laughed in her face.

"Firstly, you're going to tell us every little thing about your Super Serum. Secondly, we're going to bring back the sparrow seeing as they're hiding in there." He tapped the top of her head and Hazel paled. She couldn't go back, not now. She had tried so hard to push it away.

Erik smirked at her face. "And lastly, you're going to be on our side." Hazel had a burst of confidence. Erik chuckled and pulled out a tablet from under his jacket.

"Or your little friends will die." He pressed a few buttons before six different pictures came up on the screen, Hazel recognised them instantly.

Clint, Natasha, Steve, Bruce, Tony and Thor.

She gulped and chose not to mention that bullets didn't affect Bruce and that Thor would probably kill them all first.

Erik smirked and closed the case before handing the tablet to one of his guards. "Your training begins now. Phyton is in charge."

She gulped and a guard moved forward. She presumed he would be unlocking her restrains so she let out a yelp of surprise as the needle suck into her skin.

The tube quickly filled up with her blood, and as it left her body she could see it sometimes had small flecks of blue which soon disappeared right after they left. Hazel wondered if they knew about the Tesseract but she didn't ask. The little they knew the better.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Steve jogged into the main control room, surprised to see all the Avenger already sitting there casually chatting away. Everyone in the whole control room looked up from what they were doing whether it was typing up a report, making new scale drawings or keeping track on their computers.

The whole room went silent as everyone saw Steve's panicked look, no-one had ever seen him this freaked out. Fury stood up and approached him quickly, knowing something wasn't quite right.

Steve stared at the director and handed him the note Hazel had left, shifting his weight frequently showing how urgent it was. Fury let out a yell at the letter before punching the wall.

The rest of the team quickly snatched the letter out of his hands. Tony got there first and summarised it all up, everyone listening. Maria Hill had a confused look on her face, Nick Fury normally only reacted like that when something was deadly serious.

"She's gone. Hazel's left." Everyone shared looks to see each others reactions. Natasha and Clint's were the most painful for everyone to look at, they were heartbroken.

Recognition sparked in Clint's eyes and something darker seemed to overtake his features. He rushed out of the room as Fury yelled his name. Natasha stood up and nodded to Fury.

"I'll go speak to him." Nick nodded as she hurried after Clint, breaking into a jog as she ran to where she knew he would be.

He was there and she knew this was hard for him. She walked over to his figure and wrapped her arms around him in an act of comfort. He buried his head into the crook of her neck and she felt the hot tears on her skin but chose not to comment on it.

She patted his back as he wept and in a few moment his tears were over and a look of anger was displayed on his face. She rubbed his arm soothingly.

"Tasha. They have her don't they?" Natasha stared at him for what seemed like hours but was really just a few minutes. She eventually sighed but nodded.

"I believe so. But she'll get out." Natasha said but she wasn't sure if she was convincing herself or Clint. Clint let out a frustrated sigh and combed his fingers through his hair.

They walked back in silence to the control room only to find Steve and Tony in a yelling match.

Natasha sighed before breaking it up.

* * *

Hazel looked up at the man standing looking over her. He glared down at her as she pushed her self up. He rolled his eyes as she got back into a fighting stance.

"You've slacked." Hazel let out an annoyed groan.

"I haven't exactly been keeping up with my past."

"So I hear. How is the little band of misfits?" Hazel narrowed her eyes at Jared, he always pushed her limits. She snapped and punched him across the face. He knew she couldn't talk about them, heck she couldn't even remember them.

"Shut up." He staggered backwards and smirked. Hazel came to the quick realisation that he was only using that to get the desired reaction and he had gotten what he wanted.

He launched towards her and they sparred. By the end of it, Hazel couldn't help but release a smile as her and Python lay on the floor after having one of their legendary fights. Jared who was also referred to as Python, offered her a hand up and she took it. He grinned as she brushed the dirt of her trousers.

"I never got to do that since I left." Jared let out a low laugh.

"Just as well you can do it anytime you like now eh?" Hazel knew it was wrong to be enjoying it so much but now she was back she realised why she used to be like that. It was exhilarating.

As the two walked towards the canteen, Jared questioned her.

"So I hear you're now being called Falcon?" Hazel nodded awkwardly. Jared grinned and flung an arm over her shoulder just like they used to do.

"Suits you better than sparrow, that's for sure. Come on." He opened the doors of the hall and Hazel felt everyone turn to look at her and him. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and Hazel noticed the quiff at the front stayed perfectly intact.

She had been here three weeks now, and she had done what she told herself she would never do, she had fallen back into the old routine.

Erik knew it too. He treated her and Jared like equals, something she had always wanted but Fury never gave it to her.

She found herself not remembering things she should have been remembering, but she didn't mind. If she couldn't remember then it couldn't have been important in the first place.

Of course, it was important. She couldn't remember her relationship with Steve, her friendship with Natasha, her connection with her brother. All of it was gone, she couldn't remember being part of the Avengers other than a few quick moments.

She could only remember the way Fury would give her disappointed looks every now and again for not being the double of her mother.

Erik had told her about how they had used her for her blood, they wanted the super serum and needed her to give it to them.

She couldn't remember anything, so she took his word for it. He had been a good host, anything she needed she would have it and more.

Her and Jared had gone out on a mission previously. Sure they had to do some killing but she didn't mind too much, a life for a life, that was apparently her motto before she had been taken away by S.H.I.E.L.D forcefully.

She sat down and the man who was handing out lunches gave her her special lunch.

Erik had told her it was vital to have a different lunch than the rest, she had to have a special energy drink as her body got back into shape.

Of course, Hazel was too brainwashed to taste the sweet taste of poison, the one he had designed to make her forget everything.

She was his little assassin and she would do ANYTHING that was needed of her.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Clint had pushed everything to do with his sister to the back of his head in those three weeks.

Currently, he and Natasha were on a mission that Fury claimed was urgent. They hadn't been told the full details of the mission but they knew who they were looking for.

A man called Jared, with bright blonde hair and green eyes. Sometime known as Python. Has recently started having a partner with him on kills.

They were after him to kill him. He was a very dangerous man and for reasons unknown to the two ex-assassins, he was to be killed for his crimes.

Clint and Natasha walked into the abandoned building, knowing this was where Jared was meant to be meeting with his next victim unknown to him, they were actually an agent who wasn't going to show.

The second the clock struck midnight, Clint and Natasha burst into the room, his bow already firing as were her guns and knives.

A few minutes into their fight, a bang was heard and Natasha was tackled to the ground harshly. Natasha wrestled with her attacked as Clint continued to fight Jared.

Once Natasha had her pinned on the ground with much more difficultly than she would like to admit, she took a good look at them.

Her sea green eyes reflected anger and hatred, but not a sight of recognition. She was dressed in all black, similar to Jared, both of which had a small white circle with an 'E' inscribed in the middle.

Natasha let out a breath. "Hazel."

The girl narrowed her eyes confused at Natasha but used the lack of concentration to flip them over so Hazel was now pinning down Natasha.

"How do you know my name?" Hazel demanded and a look of shock crossed Natasha's face.

"Oh my god, they've brainwashed you." Hazel ignored her and punched her in the face before getting up and grabbing her trademark bow, but instead of the normal black arrows they were white. As Natasha regained herself, Hazel aimed for her brother who she couldn't remember.

She released the arrow and it hit him right in the back of his shoulder. He fell to the ground clutching his shoulder and Jared smiled thankfully at the teenager.

She nodded and they quickly left, knowing that they would have a backup team. The two got into a helicopter that was parked outside and flew off before Natasha and Clint could stop them.

Natasha hurried over to her partner and helped him up. She pulled the arrow out of his shoulder and they headed back to the helicopter where the pilot was shooting them confused looks.

She held the arrow in her hand, wanting to keep a hold of it for the time being. They buckled up and the pilot took off, heading back to the Helicarrier. The two agents didn't discuss what happened, especially not with an agent in the front piloting the helicopter so they both had a quick sleep only to be woken by the helicopter landing.

Natasha supported Clint who was in pain as they got out of the helicopter, The Avengers and Fury rushed over to their side the second they got into the control room. Fury slid the walls round so that they could discuss it all privately.

"What in the world happened to you?" Steve asked shocked to see them in such a state. Natasha looked to Clint and he nodded at the arrow in her hand. She placed it on the table as Bruce wrapped a bandage around Clint'a shoulder.

Tony was the first to grab the arrow to check it out. He spotted the black writing on it straight away against the white. He read it out loud.

"Falcon. E.H." He looked up and everyone other than the two agents had faced of shock.

"You found Hazel?" Fury asked, a hint of hope in his eyes. Natasha spoke next, knowing Clint couldn't.

"She's been brainwashed. Just like before." The director sighed but it didn't help the other who didn't know her full story. Tony raised his voice slightly.

"What do you mean 'just like before'? What aren't you telling us?" He protested but was cut off by a glare from Clint. No one wanted to be in his line of attack right now.

"That's not any of your business Stark." Clint spat and Natasha placed a comforting hand on his forearm. He shrugged it off and slumped into a chair.

Natasha looked at the rest of the Avengers.

"Hazel was in a dark place when we got her back. We don't know what happened other than we found her and she had forgotten everything. We knocked her out, brought her back and talked to her until she remembered everything and once we caught her muttering about brainwashed. That's all we know." Everyone sighed and shared long looks of sadness.

Hazel was their rock, well most of the time anyway. Tony was saddened too although he didn't show it as much as the rest. She had became like an adopted kid to him and Pepper.

Oh snap. Pepper. How could Tony have forgotten? Pepper would have to know, but he didn't want to hurt her. He let his train of thought steam away before it was stopped by Fury.

"We can't just barge in and take her. We need to figure out exactly why they have her and why she can't remember anyone." All of the Avengers nodded in agreement and stood up, all heading towards their stations. Fury said one last thing as they got to the door.

"Oh and Stark, Banner, do me a favour and look up anything that matches the uniform Barton and Romanoff described. I want no missing threads understood?" They nodded and headed off. Once everyone was gone, Fury leaned back in the chair and pulled up a page on the laptop.

He scrolled down the page before he found what he was hoping to find. He let a small smile land on his face before shutting the laptop down and heading back to the control room.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Hazel and Jared landed the jet outside the base. As they walked, Hazel folded her bow slightly so it would hand over her shoulder. As she adjusted the quiver of arrows she let out a curse.

Jared stopped and faced her. "What's wrong?" He asked, knowing that something must be up. Hazel looked up with anger in her eyes and he stared right back expectantly.

"They took one of my arrows." Jared laughed and Hazel glared, jokingly running two fingers over the closest arrow. He smirked and they continued the walk to Erik's office.

Once they got there, like always they didn't even knock before the door was opened and they were welcomed inside. Hazel and Jared smiled at the leader as he placed his feet on a foot rest while drinking some herbal tea.

"So, how was the client?" Hazel and Jared shared a quick look before facing their boss again. Jared decided to explain.

"It was a ploy sir, it wasn't a real client. When we arrived, the second it turned midnight I was ambushed by two agents. Luckily Hazel had the element of surprise and distracted one of them." Erik removed his feet from the foot stool and leaned forward with interest.

"Hmm. What were they wearing?" Jared explained how the male wore a sleeveless suit with a bow and arrows. He looked to Hazel for help on describing the woman as he hadn't got a good look at her.

Hazel started to describe her. "She had red hair, and was in an all black catsuit." Erik's eyebrows shot up and instantly he realised just who the two were.

"But sir, I don't understand." Erik was now confused. He raised an eyebrow at the nineteen year old.

"What is it you don't understand Hazel?" He asked softly, trying to coax it out of her. She looked up and her piercing sea green eyes met his dull grey eyes.

"The woman." She spoke after a moment and seemed to ponder over her next words. Erik coaxed her again.

"What about her?"

Hazel shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She gulped and took a deep breath before replying uneasily.

"She knew my name."

Erik leaned back in his chair and ran a hand over his face. He stared at the two assassins that he had, unknowingly to them, brainwashed both of them.

Jared had been an excellent shooter, Erik had first noticed his talents when he was in Britain. Jared wasn't anyone of importance, he was just simply an orphan and no one cared if he was gone. He had a BB gun, and was shooting cans and very small targets when Erik stumbled across him.

Jared had a very high respect for S.H.I.E.L.D before Erik brainwashed him, as Jared's parents used to work for them before they died. The company never knew he had existed. He had been hidden from all of them by his parents and the second they knew they wouldn't make it out alive they sent an email to the local orphanage saying they couldn't be with him.

Jared had been led by Erik to believe that the agent company had murdered his parents and that was why he had been placed into care for his whole life.

Jared was the first of the teenage assassins. A few months after he got there, a girl with sandy hair and sea green eyes was brought in. He didn't see much of her for a while until Erik asked them to be partners as they were both his only teenagers. They agreed and Jared helped train Hazel.

Hazel and Jared never talked much about their families other than the fact S.H.I.E.L.D was the reason they were dead.

Erik looked back at the two, he had known them for almost six years now, they had both started when they were thirteen. He sometimes wondered when they grew up. But he didn't need to wonder, all they were was assassins to him.

He stared at the two. "They were two of the Avengers. Clint Barton who is also known as Hawkeye and Natasha Romanoff who is also known as Black Widow. I presumed S.H.I.E.L.D sent them to kill you both."

Hazel and Jared's jaws dropped and they stared at each other in astonishment.

There was more to them both. Of course, everyone knew about Hazel's super serum blood but not a lot of people knew about Jared's ability. He too had been exposed to some radiation as a child, however he wasn't affected the same as Hazel.

His ability was telekinesis. It came quite a shock for Hazel and Jared in 2008 when he got annoyed and the coffee Hazel had been drinking started to float in midair.

Eventually the two worker together and now Jared had complete control of his gift. He didn't use it around anyone other than Hazel, Erik knew about it but he had been declined access to see it. Erik didn't care that much, as long as the kid didn't use it against him.

Erik dismissed Hazel and Jared. The two teenagers headed down to their personal gym. It was really just a large room with a few punching bags, some mats, two running machines and some targets. There was also a few tin cans that Hazel and Jared kept down there for extra aim practice.

He was good at shooting with a gun, she was good at shooting with a bow. It was just them.

They both could use the other though, Hazel being better at guns than Jared was at archery but Jared was swifter than Hazel.

Hazel was just as strong as Jared but the super serum hardly affected her strength. It only affected her senses and mind.

She had the mental version of it. Captain America had the physical.

She didn't care much, she was still much better than him.

Jared and Hazel set up the targets and Hazel felt a small push at her head. She smirked slightly and concentrated on letting them in.

Hazel and Jared had found out something about Jared a week ago. Along with his telekinesis, he was slightly telepathic. Not by much, he had tried and the only person he could talk to using minds was Hazel and he knew it was because she was the only one he trusted. While she had been away those three years, he mainly moped around.

Hazel continued shooting arrows while carrying out the mental conversation.

'Theres something he isn't telling us. Like always.' Jared had always not liked Erik.

'There's something with those energy drinks that he's giving me. I could remember everything before them.'

Jared and Hazel stopped shooting at the same time as they faced each other, looks if realisation on their faces.

'Hazel, I think Erik might be the bad guy not S.H.I.E.L.D.' Hazel quickly put an arrow back into her quiver.

'Y'know, I think that's more than right.'


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Hazel and Jared sat facing each other on the floor for a good few hours. To anyone passing by, it looked like the two teenage assassins were just meditating but they weren't really.

They had been using the mental connection to try and remember anything about their past.

'When you arrived here almost four weeks ago now, you were handcuffed. I saw you through a window.' Hazel nodded at him. But then it occurred to her that she couldn't have an recollection of that even happening.

'I can't even remember that though. Hang on.'

Hazel concentrated hard and a memory came up, her and Jared watching it with their eyes shut.

_'A sixteen year old Hazel was lying on a hospital bed. She opened her eyes to find Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff staring at her._

_"Hazel, you've been missing for three years. You've been brainwashed. We are going to fix you, I promise." Natasha spoke softly.'_

The memory faded out and the two teenagers eyes snapped open, realisation on their faces. Not speaking out loud, due to the fact they knew the room was kitted out with surveillance cameras they conversed.

'So, if Erik is the bad guy, does that mean we've been killing innocent people?'

Hazel and Jared both felt sick. By the end of the next hour, Jared had gained all his childhood memories before Erik back. Hazel had too, and her recent memories.

She let out a groan across the connection.

'Oh my god Jared, we almost killed my brother.' Jared and Hazel shared looks of panic before they started laughing.

It soon died off and was replaced by the guilt and dread.

'Let's get out.'

'Yeah. I want to keep the suits for protection, maybe a few design touches before we leave. If I count right we can get them done in ten minutes if we start now.' Jared nodded at her and they quickly headed next door to their private lab. They were in luck, Erik was our for the next hour so he wouldn't see what they had started.

After ten minutes they were done just like Hazel had predicted.

She and Jared stared at their handiwork of the suits.

They were the same black and white but different.

There were two thin parallel stripes of white that ran from the left shoulder to the right hip, going straight through the circle in the middle. They had removed the 'E' and on Hazel's it was now a 'F' and Jared's was now also a 'F'.

After a quick discussion they had changed his code name from Python to Fox. He didn't like how vicious Python sounded and it had no relation to him what so ever.

They worked on the weapons quickly. Jared's gun was improved slightly while Hazel's arrows were still white but they added a small band of light blue across them. Jared's gun also had a light blue hold.

Once they had finished that they headed back to the training room to make a quick plan.

'First, should we kill Erik?' Hazel and Jared really didn't want to have to keep killing but it would prevent this happening to someone else.

'Yeah. I think if any guards stop us that we should kill them too.'

After a hesitant agreement they moved on to how they would do it.

'Well, we always go in and out of his office. We walk in normally and kill him quickly so he doesn't feel anything and doesn't make a sound. I'll do that part.' Jared offered and Hazel took the offer.

'Then we just do whatever to get out from there. Run into those woods and we won't stop until we're way away from here. Deal?' Hazel agreed and they started their plan.

Hazel stood outside while Jared snapped Erik's neck. It was quicker than expected and Jared silently told her that the man had been sleeping.

Jared showed her an image of the office. He had left a small card in Erik's mouth, it was all black but in white there was a fox with a falcon above it. She smiled slightly as Jared explained he made them while she was working on her arrows.

They killed a few more guards and were pursued into the forest by more of the guards. The had much more stamina than the burly mean though and by the time night had came, Hazel and Jared were long gone, the only sign they had escapade being the dead bodies and the card.

The two had brought a back pack, it had two sets of normal clothes each for both of them to slip on above their suits just to blend in. The had some water and some food that would last them for a few weeks, Hazel and Jared were good hoarders of energy.

They had gone days without eating and drinking before even though science said they should have died. But then again, they should be dead anyway.

The two found a small village at the crook of dawn. Using his ability, Jared managed to nick a phone of some fifteen year old who wasn't paying attention. They hurried out of the town before anyone noticed they had been there.

Hazel knew exactly how to work the phone, it was a standard Stark phone. One of the older models, the ones she actually had before weren't available to the public.

She flicked on the GPS and checked the map. They were on the outskirts of Germany now and she could see an apparent Army hanger only a few miles away. She mentioned this to Jared and they smiled at the adrenaline.

The next few hours were a blur. Somehow they had managed to steal an Army plane and as Hazel and Jared both knew how to fly helicopters and small planes like this one, they knew they had enough fuel to get them to New Mexico at least. As they flew across the Atlantic Ocean, they exchanged a high five.

Hazel and Jared were free.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

After a few days of planning, the Avengers finally were putting the plan into action. They were just about to land at an abandoned Army bunker that Fury had located that had been rumoured to be the hideout of a known assassin trainer, Erik Hofstung.

That explained the E that had been on Hazel's new uniform and they knew it was the same guy that had brainwashed her as before. Once the jet landed, Iron Man went ahead blowing up the doors so they could take the building hostage to find Hazel.

They hadn't been expecting everyone to be dead and no sign of Hazel.

Bruce walked cautiously down some stairs and into a very posh looking room compared to the rest of the bunker. It had wooden walls and a smooth carpet, with a chandelier and some fancy furniture. What caught Bruce's eye though, was the man that was sitting slumped in the chair.

As they all walked around the bunker, it was Bruce who's voice was the first one to alert them to something suspicious. In minutes they were all standing in the office of the man called Erik and he was clearly dead. Bruce leaned over and pulled the card he had in his mouth out of his mouth and showed it to the rest.

It was a picture of a fox and a falcon. Clint was the first to realise it.

"The falcon represents Hazel. And I think the fox is the guy she partnered with." Everyone nodded and let the pieces fall into place when Clint suddenly started laughing.

"You've lost it." Tony spoke and Clint shook his head.

"Guys, Hazel escaped. She's safe and out there somewhere." Soon everyone was happily celebrating not bringing up the fact they would still actually have to find her. They got back into the jet and started to fly back when Natasha's phone rang.

"Agent Romanoff." She rolled her eyes at whoever was on the other side of the phone.

"Always to the point Director." Everyone turned their attention to her curiously. She smirked at the voice on the other end.

"That's our girl."

"Right. Whatever."

"Yeah. Bye."

She hung up and turned to face the rest of the Avengers, a grin plastered across her face. They all leaned forward in anticipation.

"Hazel stole an army jet." Everyone shared shocked looks before Tony burst out laughing. Soon the rest had joined in laughing and they spent the rest of the journey joking around.

Hazel and Jared quickly abandoned the jet once they landed in New Mexico. They walked across the desert for a while as they chatted.

"I've got a brother. I found out about two months ago now." Jared raised an eyebrow.

"Wow." Hazel laughed and nodded at his reaction.

"He's Hawkeye, you know, Clint Barton?" Jared stopped in his tracks and his jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding me?! Him and his partner are what we were trained to mirror!" As soon as the words came out, they understood.

Hazel's eyes grew wide. "Oh my god. They wanted us to kill them." Her and Jared stood there for a moment longer, not sure how to react. Once they finally continued to walk through the desert, neither of them uttered a word until Jared thought something up.

"So whats the plan? We hide out in some little village?" He asked, almost sarcastically. Hazel rolled her eyes.

"You're an idiot. Don't you remember the lodge Erik owned over here?" Jared's eyes sparked with recognition and he laughed.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Hazel rolled her eyes and lightly hit his shoulder while smiling.

"You're an idiot. I've already said this." He rolled his eyes and soon they found themselves at the lodge, key already in hand.

Jared heaved a sigh of relief as Hazel unlocked the door. They kicked off their shoes as they closed the door behind them, Jared going straight to the kitchen. Hazel rolled her eyes as he immediately was rummaging through the cupboards.

She turned on the TV and changed the channel to the news. She started to chuckle as the headline story was about a jet being stolen from the army. Just as she was about to yell out to Jared to tell him that they had made the news, there was a clatter and a yell of delight as Jared emerged from the kitchen, chicken soup in hand.

Hazel raised an eyebrow at him and muttered a sarcastic reply. "So you're ill now?" Jared ignored her comment and filled one of the pans with the soup, getting straight to work. Hazel wasn't a good cook but Jared was amazing at cooking, from Mexican food to Haggis to Chinese, he could do it all.

Hazel rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the Television. She found them moved on from a different news story but to one that interested her. A hiker had stumbled upon their old HQ, all the dead bodies still there and decomposing. She started to talk when the doorbell rang and Jared yelled over the top of her, telling her to get the door because he was cooking his soup.

Hazel subconsciously picked up her gun and tucked it into the back of her jeans, she hadn't been expecting anyone to have found them that quickly. She opened the door and stared at the person at the doorframe. She felt a small smile fall on to her lips and she removed her fingers from the edge of the gun and brought her hand back to her side.

"How did you know?" She mused, pleased their tracking was getting much better. She laughed lightly as the figure huffed and crossed their arms, obviously not in the mood for her attitude.

Nick Fury stepped a little bit closer to the door and Hazel stopped laughing as she studied his face.

"You have no idea what has happened to them all since you went." Hazel hung her head in shame slightly and Fury felt slightly bad. He went to say something when the door swung wide open and Jared stood, awkwardly drinking his soup from a cup.

Fury must have recognised him as almost instantly, his gun's safety was clicked off and his finger was on the trigger aimed right for Jared's heart.

Hazel moved in front of Jared and Fury lowered his gun, unhappy.

"This is Jared. He was brainwashed too." Fury nodded slightly and put his gun away.

He turned around, his cloak blowing behind him and he yelled over his shoulder at them.

"Don't pack anything. We have it all, just bring your weapons. Two minutes before the helicopter leaves for the Helicarrier." Hazel grunted but accepted it and her and Jared quickly gathered her bow and arrows and his gun and knives.

They headed out to the helicopter that Fury was waiting in. He smiled as they got in and Hazel rolled her eyes.

"Welcome back Agent Barton."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Hazel, Jared and Fury stared awkwardly at each other across the helicopter, the journey was short but not short enough to avoid the tension.

"How long until we get there?" Jared asked, his voice rough from the silence and Hazel noted it made him sound older than nineteen.

Fury's eyes flickered between the two teenagers and eventually eased up. "Fifty seconds." Hazel and Jared exchanged surprised looks, not realising how close they had been. As the helicopter landed fifty seconds later just like Fury had predicted, Jared tensed up. Hazel noticed and leaned over to him, placing a delicate hand on his bicep. He looked down at her and nodded, no longer tensing up.

They followed Fury out of the helicopter and Hazel was confused to find them not on the Helicarrier but at some building. She rolled her eyes and before she could speak, Fury answered her question.

"I don't want the team to attack Jared. You'll stay here for a few hours then you can meet the team afterwards." Hazel shrugged but nodded and Jared seemed slightly uneased. He stared at Hazel for a moment before following the girl and grown man inside.

They were lead to a room that had two single beds and a small living area which included a kitchen. They looked around while Fury told them what would be happening. He positioned him self at a table and they sat across from him.

"At three o'clock today we will have arrived on the Helicarrier. I have not informed the Avengers that you are found. Hazel, you will continue to work as normal and if the Avengers notice you then that is expected. Jared, I must admit, your parents kept you as safe as they could. We found a note they left behind saying that when he was old enough they wanted his son to follow in their footsteps." Jared looked shocked and Fury reached into his pocket, pulling out a parchment coloured piece of paper and sliding it across the table to him. Jared had tears in his eyes once he finished reading the letter and he raised it back to fury.

Fury shook his head and smiled at the teenager. "Keep it. It's yours."

They both smiled at the director and he nodded back. He continued talking. "So Jared, if you would, your uniform will be ready for you as would Hazel's in the cupboard over there." the two teens shrugged and agreed to come back.

Fury started to explain the new arrangements for the time on the carrier.

"Hazel and Jared, you'll be sharing a room a bit like this one, we understand you both want to be close to each other after having lost each other for so long." They both nodded and thanked the man. He nodded ever-so slightly and they smiled back at him.

He then got up and let himself out, while Jared and Hazel walked over to the cupboard and pulled out the standard S.H.I.E.L.D uniform but with the adjustments for the two previously brainwashed teenage agents.

Hers was just the same as it had always been, but his was like the male version of Natasha's uniform but without the Black Widow symbols, also his was more navy to match Hazel's.

Hazel let out a chuckle as she saw some white stitching just above her left hip. "Falcon." She muttered happily and Jared looked down to see his too had white stitching but saying Fox.

They both grinned and pulled the uniforms on, noting that they had to be downstairs in two minutes so they could make it to the Helicarrier on time. They picked up the rucksack in which Hazel and Jared had put their weapons into and they took the elevator up to the buildings helipad.

Once up there, they were greeted by Fury. He explained that they were going to be arriving earlier than planned, the weather had cleared up so that meant when they arrived the Avengers wouldn't be there anyway. Jared and Hazel nodded at the information as they strapped themselves in.

After a short helicopter ride, the Helicarrier came into view and Hazel laughed at Jared's expression.

"I forgot you never have seen this." Hazel joked and Jared nodded, his mouth still gaping like a goldfish. The two agents and Fury walked off the copter once it touched the ground and they received no passing looks, everyone apart from the Avengers knew she was back with her old partner.

They reached the main control room and Fury motioned for Agent Hill to talk to the teenagers. She accepted and Fury walked over to his control booth, immediately talking to people over the radios. Agent Hill motioned for the two to follow behind her and they did. As they walked, they started up a healthy conversation.

"Good to see you back." Agent Hill said as they entered the corridor that Hazel remembered was the bedrooms and lounges.

"Good to be back." Hazel smiled and Agent Hill politely smiled back. The older agent opened a door and motioned for Hazel and Jared to enter before explaining it was their room and to head down to the gym to cool off after they had had a quick look about.

They thanked her as she turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. The two teenagers didn't speak physically but they had been engaged in conversation mentally the whole time.

'Are you going to tell them about the whole Telekinesis thing?' Hazel asked as she fixed the shoelace on her boots.

Jared, like always, let off no visible sign that showed they were talking as he responded. 'No.'

Hazel understood, it was their secret now. They both grabbed their weapons and headed down to the gym, grabbing a coffee on the way down. They opened the door to the gym and nodded in approval as no one was there.

"Ah good, it's empty." Hazel spoke out loud and Jared nodded.

"This is the Avengers and both of yours private gym miss Barton." Hazel and Jared jumped at the British voice but Hazel calmed down once she realised who it was.

"Jarvis! I forgot you were installed in this gym! Don't tell any of them we are back okay?" Hazel spoke to the AI and Jarvis agreed. Hazel explained to Jared how Tony had created Jarvis.

Jared was amazed at the mans talents. Hazel rolled her eyes.

"Don't let him hear you say that, he has a big enough ego already."


	27. Chapter 27

**Got some really cool news, I made a trailer for this story! It's not brilliant but it's good as it was the first time I've ever done anything like that! There is also a trailer for my next story, which I am currently writing and will be posted after I have finished this story :) You can find these trailers on YouTube, under the username Ayrputo72 which is just the one I use on here. Alternatively you can search 'Just A Little Late Avengers Fanfiction' and it should come up. Check it out and let me know what you think :) This story is coming to an end now, after this chapter there is only two left! It's been great writing it and I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have, so without further adjure, here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 27

Hazel and Jared didn't even train properly, they just used a quarter of their abilities as they knew that it was no use trying to drain themselves out. Jared had also pointed out to Hazel through their mind connection that the security cameras in the corner had been moving back and forth, trained on their every move. Him and Hazel did have a tiny laugh when one of the cameras turned in the wrong way and almost a few seconds later, an agent came in and asked if they could have a look at the camera to see if they were all working for future reference.

A quick glance at them, and the two highly trained nineteen year olds knew he was lying but ignored it.

As Hazel and Jared packed up and they were walking back to their joint room, they conversed normally.

"The Avengers are back, well that's what one of the agents just said as he passed by." Jared spoke casually and Hazel nodded.

"Let's go to the main control room actually, we have jobs for us probably." They backed up and changed direction, heading straight for the control room. As they walked in, one of the agents nodded and passed them their files to oversee. They thanked her and turned around to see Fury talking to the Avengers. She and Jared looked at each other, took a deep breath and then walked over to Fury, interrupting their conversation.

"Sir, here's the files." Jared spoke and Hazel handed them to Fury who nodded and the two teenagers walked away, Hazel and Jared laughing in their mind connection over the outburst from behind them.

"That was Hazel."

"Isn't that the guy that tried to kill us?"

"WAS THAT HAZEL?"

They ignored it and walked back to their living space. Hazel made hot chocolate for both of them and they turned the TV on. It wasn't long before there was a polite knock on the door and Jared smirked at Hazel.

'I think we have special guests.' She rolled her eyes and got up to unlock the door. She turned the lock so the door was free to open, opened it enough for them to come in and walked back to the couch in front of the TV.

The Avengers all walked in, their eyes focused on the two teenagers they could see drinking hot chocolate and watching the television.

Clint grinned widely. "Hazel Barton." She placed the hot chocolate down and looked up at her brother, his face brightening once they made eye contact. She couldn't stop herself, in an instant she was crossing the room and falling into his embrace.

Jared was still sitting awkwardly drinking his warm drink.

Hazel pulled away from her brother and motioned to Jared. "That's Jared Hellis, we used to be, um eh," she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, "we used to be partners. H was brainwashed too." Everyone nodded, but Hazel noticed Steve looked saddened by the news and she realized he thought he meant romantic partners. She made a note to remember to tell him later that they never were like that.

Hazel was passed around the group, receiving hugs from all of them and she noticed Steve was acting weirdly, he was probably not sure where he stood anymore.

As all the team sat down on the various couches and chairs around the room, Hazel and Jared stared at each other for a moment, talking in their mind and deciding to apologize to Clint and Natasha.

"Sorry for trying to kill you before, y'know brainwashed and all." Hazel joked and they smiled. Clint reached into the quiver he still had slung over his shoulder and pulled out one white arrow and Hazel grinned.

"YES." She took the arrow back and thanked her brother for keeping it. They all sat and soon they all warmed up to Jared once they heard his story. Hazel excused herself from the room, specifically nudging Steve to indicate he was to join her outside in a few minutes.

She was starting to think he didn't get the message until he left the room ten minutes later. They walked side-by-side in silence until they reached the gym, the place they always seemed to wind up in.

They sat down in the middle of the room, Hazel staring right at Steve with him staring right back. She started the conversation.

"Steve, by partners I meant like assassin partners. Not romantic at all." His eyebrows raised happily and she laughed lightly.

He stood up and held out his hand to pull her up. She took it happily and once she was standing up, he pulled her closer to him, his hands resting on her hips and hers on his back. He looked down at her so their faces were almost touching.

"I missed you." He spoke softly and Hazel smiled back.

"Even though I forgot basically everything, I missed you too." Their lips pressed together and their kiss was full of longing from all the time they had been apart from each other, and also a reunion.

She moved her hands up to the nape of his neck, running her fingers through his sandy hair as he lightly played with the tips of her hair that reached just above her waist. After a minute they broke apart for air.

"Don't you think we should tell your brother?" Steve asked cautiously but Hazel shook her head.

"I don't think he's ready yet, he is still against me even looking at someone for too long."

They both chuckled and he pecked her lips lightly again. They sparred for a bit just for fun as Hazel dived into telling him all about her past and what had gone on in her life and soon he was the only to have ever known the complete story of Agent Hazel Barton aka Falcon aka Agent Hazel George. As they stood, their shirts dripping with sweat more so on Steve than on Hazel, they recollected their favourite memories.

"We should head back before anyone jumps to conclusions." Steve said and Hazel winked at him.

"Well, those conclusions would be right eh?" They both laughed in harmony and she smiled warmly at Steve.

He grabbed her hand lightly and led her out of the room, neither of them noticing that the camera in the corner of the room had been watching and recording every second of their conversation.


	28. Chapter 28

**For anyone who either missed it forgot about it, if you go onto my YouTube channel of the same user, you can find my trailer for this story! Alternatively you can type in 'Just A Little Late Avengers' and it should come up! On my channel there is also a preview to my next avengers story so give that alook too?**

Chapter 28

Hazel was sitting in the lab that Bruce and Tony were commonly found in, she was once again experimenting with her blood samples with the two scientist to see just what it could do to various different cells. She had been allowing them to test it as long as they explained everything they were doing so that she would understand.

They were in deep conversation but soon it was cut off by footsteps stomping loudly towards the lab and the door slamming open, hitting the wall. The three looked up shocked to see Clint looking really angered and glaring at Hazel. She raised her eyebrows.

"Clint? What are you doing?" She questioned softly but he rolled his eyes and marched up to her annoyed. He narrowed his eyes and stopped right in front of her, the two scientists sharing panicked looks behind the siblings.

"I thought we told each other everything. Like, I don't know, maybe the fact you and Steve are DATING." Clint yelled the last part and shock filtered across Hazel's face. Bruce and Tony straightened up and Tony spat out the gulp of water he was about to swallow.

Hazel looked down slightly as Tony came and stood beside Clint, looking hurt. Bruce soon joined them and Hazel felt guilty.

"Are you kidding us?" Tony asked irritated. Bruce just looked disappointed in Hazel and she looked up sadly at them. She felt her chest tighten at the guilt that was building up in her, she really should have told them sooner.

She tried to act like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"I don't know what you mean." Clint's breath became more angered and she knew she should have just told the truth.

"The security cameras in the gym." Hazel's mouth formed an 'o' shape and Clint rolled his eyes. "Exactly."

"We were going to tell you but there was never a good time." Clint rolled his eyes and scoffed at her.

"There has been lots of times. I can't believe you or Rogers for the record." He turned on his heel and walked out, the other two avengers staring at her for a few seconds before they too left the lab. Hazel slid down the wall and closed her eyes. She thought about all the times she should have told them and why she just-

Her trail of thought was cut off as her walkie talkie crackled into life. Maria Hill's voice rang through the small black device.

"Hawkeye and Falcon to report to Director Fury immediately." Hazel heaved a sigh of complaint before pushing her self up from the ground and mumbled an affirmative into the device. She wasn't looking forward to being back in the same room as her brother when he was in such a bad mood.

As she neared the door to the main control room where Fury was situated, she saw Clint at the other end of the corridor. She quickened her pace so she wouldn't have to go in after him but he too had the same idea and they reached the closed door at the same time.

They stared at each other for an awkward moment before Hazel opened the door and stepped in, Clint following after her. They both saw Fury turn around as they approached him and he passed them both a small file.

Hazel felt her stomach drop, she didn't want to go on a mission with her brother especially as he was being such a grump right now. She could tell her brother was thinking the same but neither of them complained. Hazel looked through the file quickly and nodded once she reached the end. It seemed like a pretty simple mission, take out a bad guy and get back afterwards.

Hazel looked back up to see that Clint had also finished reading the file and Fury was opening his mouth to talk. "It will only be the two of you, so Hawkeye, you will be flying the jet. I expect you to leave right after I have finished the briefing." They both nodded and he continued. "You should be back in two days, and I want no injuries for once understood?" They once again nodded and Fury waved a hand to dismiss them as they hurried out to the jet that was out ready for them. They both got in and checked their bows were there before Clint buckled into the pilot seat and took off from the landing strip.

As he piloted, Hazel had her S.H.I.E.L.D issued laptop out and was checking up all the details of the mission and she read them out to Clint, telling him exactly where to fly to. They were heading out to some mountains in Alaska, where the guy they were to take out had been hiding in some form of log cabin.

There was a small, undercover base for them that was basically a door on the ground a good few miles away from the cabin. They would bunk there overnight, it was a two hour hike from where they would be leaving the jet.

That was exactly where Hazel found herself three hours later, in a small metal two-roomed underground bunker. It wasn't exactly the best of places but it was only for a mission that would be a piece of cake to the two Barton's. Well, maybe if they were actually talking to each other.

Hazel knew the mission would end badly if they didn't get over this so she turned around, walked out of the sleeping room and into the main room in which Clint was currently cleaning his arrowheads in. She sat across the table from him and he looked up at her sourly, still cleaning the arrowheads. He raised his eyebrows and Hazel stared back at him.

He decided to not let her talk first. "I talked to Steve earlier." Hazel's eyebrows shot up in surprise, she wasn't expecting him to have said that.

"He talked some sense into me. Maybe I am being a bit overprotective, you can handle yourself." He spoke looking down at the arrows, not meeting her eyes. Hazel shook her head.

"You have every right. I should have told you, you're my brother and he's your friend. I'm sorry Clint." She spoke softly and he sat the arrows down before standing up. Hazel too stood up and moved so she was in front of him. He looked down at her and smiled, wrapping his arms around his younger sister. Hazel smiled into his shoulder and sighed lightly.

Clint was letting them be together, he was just hurt she hadn't told him sooner. Hazel smiled, everything was lining up perfectly.


	29. Chapter 29

**So this is the last chapter of this story, wow. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, read, followed and favourited! I didn't expect this story to get as much as it did but thanks :) I'm currently not writing a sequel but I am writing another Avengers story and who knows, maybe after that I might do a sequel to this :) If I do, I'll post another authors note so you know. Thanks again and it has been a pleasure writing for you.**

Chapter 29

The next morning, Clint and Hazel had got up at the crack of dawn so they could finish the mission as quick as possible. They had their bows slung across their shoulders and the quivers on their backs, but both also had their guns in their thigh holsters just incase they got closer than planned.

Clint had managed to find some frozen pancakes at the bottom of the food supply and somehow managed to reasonably unfreeze them enough to be considered edible. They had ate them but unlike how they normally did it silently, they laughed over memories and jokes about their team members until it was time for them to start heading towards the cabin.

As Clint opened the latch from the disguised metal door that had a ladder leading up to it, Hazel was getting ready to pass him his bow and quiver as he found it too hard to open the door without the bow being caught on the door, so he left it for hazel to pass up.

He pulled himself up and out of the hole on the ceiling with Hazel passing him up the bow and quiver. As she started to climb up the ladder, she jumped and missed the step her foot was heading towards due to a long echo, which she immediately recognised as being a gun shot. She heard a groan from her brother which just made her more determined to get back up and to see exactly what was going on.

Hazel scaled up the steps faster than she had ever done before and saw her brother with his bow loaded, the arrow was already out of the bow by the time she had whipped her own off her back. She watched it travel and her eyes locked on to a man dressed head to toe in black, clearly standing out against the white snow. It hit him straight in between his eyes and he fell to the ground, dead.

She walked over to his body, but with her bow still loaded just incase there was more of them. But she knew there wasn't, this was the man they had been sent to get rid of and she was glad they finished it so quickly, she detested colder missions. It was just not her thing. She stared at the man for a moment wondering what he had been assassinated for but her attention snapped away from the man when she heard a soft hiss of pain. She spun around, her bow now pointed forward just to see her brother with his hand over the top of his thigh. She let a smile fall on to her lips when she realised there was no danger and they were both perfectly fine.

That was until she saw the blood on the snow. Her grin faded as Clint removed his hand from his thigh and the red liquid dripped down his palm before splitting against the pure white snow, dying it red. He looked up at Hazel and she immediately burst into action, she could now see the bullet hole. She quickly opened the base door and ushered him down gently while she hid the blood on the snow by putting more snow on top. It wasn't the best but it would have to do for now.

She joined Clint back in the buried base, locking the door above her before climbing down the remaining steps of the ladder and making her way over to her brother who was tugging the bullet out of this thigh. Hazel knew how to deal with wounds like this, her experience had taught her that. She quickly walked over to the cabinets and after a few minutes of looking she found the small green bag with the white cross on the front and pulled it out, sliding it across the table to where Clint was sitting. She crouched down beside his leg and flicked his hand to the side as she pressed down on the wound with one of the special wipes. She knew it would sting but she didn't care, she was getting this wound stitched up so that Fury wouldn't try to murder the siblings.

Once the blood flow coming from the bullet wound had successfully decreased, Hazel pulled out the medical needle and thread before grabbing some ice and holding it across the wound to numb it for a short while. She quickly stitched the wound up and Clint thanked her with a brotherly hug before she made them both a coffee. While he examined the stitching, Hazel had pulled out the paperwork she would be filling in for both of them and had made a start on it. She was basically just writing the same thing out twice but like always, Fury wouldn't even notice it wasn't Clint's writing as theirs were identical. Fury had once told her it was the exact replica of her mother's handwriting too. She had no proof so she just took his word but that was a one off. She wasn't so keen on trusting Fury, there was a lot he had never told her.

She had finished the coursework by the time Clint had felt up for flying back, and they both shared their delight at being able to leave the mission a day earlier than planned. It was a rare chance to get a mission in which S.H.I.E.L.D could not check up on them to find out how the mission had gone which for some agents was peaceful but the two hated it as they didn't know if anything had happened back at the Helicarrier.

They made the two hour trek across the snowy mountains that they had made the day before and Hazel let out a squeal of delight as she saw the jet. Clint rolled his eyes and Hazel scoffed. She turned to face him as they buckled into the seats, their weapons and bags all in the back of the jet.

"Come on Clint, you missed the heating too." He couldn't disagree he did prefer the warmth of the jet, it was a bit like his nest back in New York. They made it back to the Helicarrier in just under an hour, their unexpected arrival meaning Fury was standing with his hands on his hips as they landed the aircraft in its desired spot. They grabbed their stuff and climbed out of the jet, smirking at the director. He rolled his eyes as Hazel spoke.

"Easy."

He turned around, his leather trench coat whipping behind him in the wind and although Clint was fine and followed after him calmly, Hazel couldn't help but snicker slightly at the dramatic exit. She noticed they were almost our of sight so she quickly jogged over to them and smiled as they shot her exasperated looks.

Clint left to go up to his nest while Hazel stayed to continue the conversation with the Director.

"So what you are saying is, that I have to go to a press conference with Tony about how Jared and I are Avengers but Jared doesn't?" Hazel asked slowly, trying to process it properly. Why didn't Jared have to go? If she had to go then he should suffer too.

"Exactly. Stark is in the AI Lounge waiting on you." Hazel couldn't help but roll her eyes like normal at the name of the lounge. It was so unoriginal. True to his word, Tony was standing in a suit waiting on her. He smirked and they left the Helicarrier, heading for this press conference.

And that, was how Hazel Barton became an Avenger, found a brother, made enemies, made friends and even a boyfriend and somehow managed to stay herself. This was the story of Hazel Barton but who was to say it ended there?


	30. SEQUEL IS UP

HEY GUYS!

Great news! The sequel to this story has just been posted and I hope you check it out!

It is called '_**Where Were You**_'

Thanks again,

Ayrpluto72 :)


End file.
